Hermione Turns the Tables
by CajunWitch
Summary: After finishing at Hogwarts, Hermione moves to the States and turns over a new leaf.  She had no idea that Draco Malfoy would cross her path!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Turns the Tables: A Dramione Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, I just thought Hermione and Draco should have been given a chance.

Chapter One

After Voldemort was defeated, Hermione returned to Hogwarts for her 7th year. She was Head Girl and at the top of her class. After what she, Harry, and Ron had been through in the War, she was grateful for the change of pace by going through the motions of school. Hermione pretty much kept to herself and had as little interaction as possible with her nemesis, Draco Malfoy, who happened to be Head Boy. They didn't know it, but both of them were relieved when the school year went by quickly. Hermione was glad that the "mudblood" taunts had stopped. Draco had been through his own turmoil in the war and seemed to be in a daze that last year at Hogwarts. Graduation came and went.

As for her friends, Harry and Ron had decided not to return to Hogwarts and gained early acceptance to train to become Aurors. Hermione missed them terribly, but at least she had friends like Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood to ease the loneliness. Ginny became engaged to Harry, Luna married Neville Longbottom, and Ron was dating his sister-in-law, Fleur's younger sister, Gabrielle. Hermione always thought that maybe she and Ron would have ended up together, but they mutually accepted that they were better off as friends. Hermione had a few dalliances, Viktor Krum and Cormac McLaggen, which was very brief, since Cormac turned out to be a total tosser. She also dated a few Muggles, but nothing serious. She was old-fashioned and still believed in saving herself for marriage.

Before the war, Hermione always thought that she was going to work in one of the departments of the Ministry of Magic, but she had a change of heart. She decided to take a much-needed vacation. Her Aunt Bunny, her mum's sister, had married a Texas billionaire and lived in Dallas. Aunt Bunny's actual name was Perpetua, but the nickname Bunny suited her sparkling personality and fun-loving ways much more than the stuffy-sounding Perpetua. She earned the nickname Bunny when she showed up for a Halloween party dressed as a Playboy bunny. She was a stunning and beautiful woman; Hermione inherited her luscious locks of wavy brunette hair and slim, but hourglass figure. Bunny was a flight attendant for British Airways and met Jacob Williams in First Class. She had no idea that he was such a powerful man. Jacob became smitten with her. They dated for only 6 months and were married. Many thought it would not last, but they had been together for over 20 years. Hermione had always loved Aunt Bunny and she was her favorite out of all of her mother's 4 sisters. So, when Aunt Bunny invited her to come spend time in Dallas, Hermione accepted. Hermione thought she was going to stay for only a few weeks, but she ended up falling in love with the Dallas area.

Aunt Bunny lived in a mansion on a sprawling ranch just outside of Dallas. For the first few weeks, Hermione stayed there and relaxed. Jacob and Bunny raised thoroughbreds, so Hermione had her pick of truly amazing horses to ride. Of course, there was also a pool, tennis courts, and a state of the art gym. She took advantage of all of these amenities.

When Hermione first arrived, Bunny was appalled at the way Hermione had looked when she stepped off of the plane. Hermione had not given much thought to her looks after the War, so her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore no makeup. She had on a faded t-shirt and her pants were loose and ill-fitting. Bunny took her to her own stylist and Hermione could not get over what a trim and a little makeup could do! Her once bushy, uncontrollable mane now hung down her back in shiny well-managed curls. A little mascara and eyeliner really brought attention to her stunning brown eyes, along with a lovely apricot colored lipstick. She was never one for makeup, but quickly changed her mind when she saw how her features were enhanced. Bunny insisted on splurging on a whole new wardrobe for Hermione. Hermione had never given much thought to clothes, but Bunny changed all that. She appreciated the fine detail of the designer items. Armani, Valentino, Dolce & Gabbana, Versace, and Calvin Klein were her newest friends!

Hermione was a late-bloomer and boy, did she blossom in Dallas! Bunny and Jacob had no children, so they lavished all of their attention on her. Hermione decided to stay in Dallas and attend the University of Texas. Her parents were a bit disappointed. They assumed she would have returned and attended Oxford. But, they knew that finally Hermione was finally breaking out of the stupor she had been in since the War. While attending U of T, Hermione discovered something about herself; she was an awesome cheerleader! She had always admired American cheerleaders and their athletic ability. Although she had no formal training (no cheerleaders at Hogwarts!) she was a natural. Four years passed by very quickly for Hermione. In that time, she was head cheerleader and homecoming queen at U of T. She earned her degree in Chemical Engineering. Uncle Jacob had a job waiting for her and she had settled into a lovely condo. She jumped right into her job and made a few friends with whom she would socialize. Still, in all the time she attended school, there were no serious relationships. A few dates here and there, but she was so busy with schoolwork and her activities, there wasn't much time. She missed cheerleading and was excited to see that the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders were having tryouts. Jacob and Bunny were huge fans of the Cowboys and Hermione had attended many games with them. She always admired the uniforms and choreography of the cheerleaders. She decided to tryout and after making several cuts, she made the team! Every uniform was tailored to each cheerleader and Hermione's fit to perfection. She looked radiant. Because of the mostly overcast weather at Hogwarts, her skin was always pale. It was now an even, gorgeous honey tone. Hermione laughed at herself and thought if only her friends could see her now. She, who was always the goody two-shoes and prude, was wearing one of the most revealing cheerleading uniforms in the National Football League.

She still kept in touch with her friends via email, phone calls and wizard social networks, but that was about it. Everyone was so caught up in their own lives. She still missed all of them, but she knew that coming to Dallas was one of the best decisions she had ever made. She still practiced her magic because it was such a big part of her life and she knew that one day she would return to the world of wizarding, but for now she was having such a great time! Hermione Granger was finally enjoying life!

Wondering where Draco is hiding? He is going to make his grand entrance in Chapter 2!

Hope you are enjoying it and the pace isn't too slow. M is the rating, because there will be smut! Appreciate any reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Turns the Tables

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter.

Hermione was so excited to cheer for the first home game. Aunt Bunny and Uncle Jacob were thrilled to bits that Hermione was a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader and so proud of her for the work she was doing at Jacob's company. To prepare for the first game, she left her hair down and it fell in smooth rivulets down her back. With a few strategically placed bobby pins in the front, it did not fall in her face while she cheered and danced. With a few tips from her coach and her previous cheerleading experience, her makeup was perfect and she stood out amongst all of the beauties on the squad.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were good friends at Hogwarts and remained friends into adulthood. Blaise helped Draco get through everything that had gone on since the War. Draco lost his father, but thankfully his mother was still there. She did not share the twisted views on muggles, tainted Purebloods, and mudbloods that Lucius Malfoy expounded on. It took quite a few years, but Draco finally realized how horrible his father's beliefs were and worked on changing his outlook. He was in a much better place thanks to his mother and good friends like Blaise. Draco was even on friendly terms with Harry and Ron. After completing his last year at Hogwarts, he had also been accepted to train as an Auror and now was one of the best in his field.

Blaise had gone on to work in his family's business of jewelry and processing precious gems. His family had not followed Voldemort and were truly good people. Blaise, an only child like Draco, worked hard to make Zabini Jewelers one of the most renown and prosperous businesses in the wizarding world. An engagement ring from Zabini Jewelers was one of the most coveted items for any woman in the wizarding world.

When Zabini Jewelers branched out into the United States, Blaise became fascinated with America, especially American football. His favorite team was the Dallas Cowboys and he always made sure he had tickets to their games if he was there on business.

Blaise was thrilled because he had tickets for the home opener, but there was a problem. His dad was supposed to attend the game with him, but a situation had arisen at work that only he could handle. Blaise wanted to cancel his plans, but his dad knew how much he was looking forward to going and persuaded him to ask Draco.

When Blaise approached him about going to America, Draco didn't hesitate to tell him yes. Draco had plenty of vacation time built up; he had buried himself in his work and never went much of anywhere. He was curious about America and their football, so he took Blaise up on his offer.

Blaise and Draco arrived in Dallas Saturday night before the game on Sunday. It was a bit disconcerting traveling the muggle way by jet, but fun and exciting at the same time. They checked into their hotel suites. Tired from the trip, they entered their rooms and fell asleep right away. The next morning they were met by Brad, Blaise's friend and business associate. Brad was the CEO of the American branch of Zabini Jewelers which was located in Dallas.

Brad met them at the hotel and they accompanied him to the stadium. Upon arriving, Draco and Blaise were amazed at the stadium. It made them think of a quidditch field. They were seated in an enclosed box seat near the 50-yard line. When the game started, Blaise and Brad immediately started discussing the plays and groaning at what was perceived as unfair calls by the referees. Draco tried to get into the game, but quidditch was much more fulfilling for him. He did notice the cheerleaders and remarked on how beautiful they were. Brad told him the ladies were the cream of the crop of Texas and that they were in for a treat when the gals performed during half-time.

Draco had an eye for the ladies. He had tried a relationship with Pansy Parkinson, but neither one's heart was into it. He had a few one night stands and that was good enough for him. He had turned into a devastatingly handsome man. With his white blond hair and piercing grey eyes, along with a lean, muscular body from his quidditch playing, he was quite fetching and had no problem scoring with women. Many tried to have more than one night with him, but he was not interested in a relationship. A good fuck was all he wanted. Getting one of those cheerleaders for the night was what he was thinking of instead of football.

Half-time came and the cheerleaders appeared on the big screen in the stadium and on a screen in their box. As the women appeared, Draco's eyes were immediately drawn to a brunette with a huge smile and amazing breasts. He decided she was going to be his for the night. Blaise and Brad were still discussing football and only looked up when Draco gave a wolf whistle.

"I told you so," Brad said and laughed.

Draco asked, "Who is that minx with the long legs and gorgeous mane of long brown curls?" He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Brad had a laptop with him and pulled up the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders' website. He thought he knew which girl Draco was talking about and pulled up Hermione's picture. Draco and Blaise's mouths dropped when they saw Hermione Granger. They could not believe this sexy goddess was know-it-all they had attended Hogwarts with.

"Whoa, Granger has really grown up!" Draco exclaimed as he fell back into his seat.

"I do believe that is the understatement of the year," Blaise said and chuckled, agreeing with Draco.

Not a single man like Draco, Blaise had been married to Astoria Greengrass for the past few years. He would not dream of straying from his gorgeous wife, but he could not help staring at Hermione while she strutted her stuff on the field. Draco hated to admit it, but Granger was stirring up an erection just by him staring at her. There was something so erotic about the way she was moving; he could not imagine what it would be like just to touch her, much less shag her senselessly. He figured by the skimpy costume she was wearing, she had been around and was probably a wild woman in the bedroom. Little did he know that Hermione was still a virgin. Draco's eyes stayed glued on Hermione's every move until the end of the game.

Hermione was so exhilarated. Cheering in that huge stadium in front of all of the fans was amazing. She was riding on a great high, but she could not shake off a slight uneasy feeling. She knew that most eyes were on her and the other cheerleaders, but she could not help that there was someone watching only her, and it was a bit disconcerting. She had heard about stalkers and hoped this was not what this feeling was. The team had great security and the website was closely monitored for any weirdoes.

After the game, there was a press conference and a meet and greet for special fans of the Dallas Cowboys. She and the other members of the squad had to be there for the fans wanted to meet them too. The girls sat at tables, signed autographs and took photos with fans. Hermione was definitely one of the favorites. There were many people in the room, and she had signed so many photos, her hand began to ache a little. When the next person stepped up, she had her head down while she was speaking. She said hello and picked her head up to give them a smile. Her smile quickly faded and she gasped when she realized who the next person was. Draco Malfoy of all people!

He smirked and said "Long time no see, Granger."

Hermione quickly recovered and smiled a fake smile that did not reach her eyes. Though her next move was childish and immature, she could not help herself. She grabbed a photo and signed it, "To the Ferret, Hugs and Kisses, Hermione "Mudblood" Granger". She handed it to him and waited for his reaction. Instead of getting angry, he burst out in laughter.

He stuffed the photo in his jacket and said, "Same old Granger, how about we let bygones be bygones and you take a photo with me?"

Hermione knew that she could lose her spot on the squad if she refused a fan, so she reluctantly went to have their picture taken. She was still in her uniform, and Draco's eyes raked in every exposed part of skin. He placed his arm around her small waist and nearly gasped when he touched her warm skin. She smelled amazing; like fresh soap and apples. He felt his penis stiffen and was thankful that his jacket covered the growing bulge in his pants. Hermione made herself rigid, but when she felt his hands on her exposed skin, she felt a jolt that went all the way down to her toes. It was difficult for her to hide her shock at this electrical thrill, especially since it was caused by Malfoy. He reluctantly let her go after the picture was taken and watched the sway of her hips as she went back to her table. It took every bit of his self-control not to run after her, throw her on the table and shag her in front of all these people. What had come over him? No woman had ever stirred up these feelings in him! How in Merlin's name did Hermione Granger do this to him?

Hermione regained her composure and continued with the meet and greet. She was surprised to see Blaise, but then put two and two together since he and Draco were always friends. She was actually glad to see Blaise. He had always been a nice guy. He complimented her and she asked about Astoria, having heard about their marriage from Ginny. They made small talk and Hermione, against her better judgment agreed to have dinner with him and Draco that evening. When the meet and greet was over, she showered and changed into a fitted designer t-shirt and low-cut jeans that accentuated her pert bottom. She still marveled at how Bunny totally changed her perspective on fashion. She jumped into her BMW 525 coupe and headed to the restaurant to meet Blaise and Draco. She figured everything would be okay with Blaise there. She was wrong.

I'm going to keep on tweaking this one. Thank you Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tale for suggesting this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco and Blaise were seated at the hotel restaurant waiting for Hermione. Blaise grinned at Draco and shook his head. He said, "Who would have thought Granger would be so smoking hot!" Draco only nodded. Blaise, surprised that his old friend who always had the last word, seemed to be speechless. Blaise started laughing and said "Wow, the great Draco Malfoy at a loss for words!" Blaise saw the way Draco was staring at Hermione at the game and wondered if it was a good idea to have dinner with her. He knew when Draco set his sights on a woman, he could not be stopped. Blaise was a decent man and he did not want Draco to use Hermione. He would just keep a close eye on the situation. Hermione walked in and smiled when she saw Blaise and a small frown when she saw Draco, but she quickly returned to the smile. Draco almost groaned when he saw how hot she was. She made an ordinary t-shirt and jeans look so appealing. Surprisingly for all of them, once seated, the conversation began to flow and Hermione was actually enjoying herself. Draco realized how intelligent she was behind that smoking physique. They caught her up on all the gossip from the wizarding world and Hermione realized how much she missed it. They shared a few bottles of wine and were relaxed. Blaise felt that Draco was not up to any mischief, so he excused himself and went up to his room. Before leaving, he hugged Hermione and they exchanged email addresses to keep in touch. Hermione could not believe that she was having such a nice time with two Slytherins! Draco wanted to know all about her and Hermione told him. She could not believe how easily the conversation flowed between them. Before they knew it, the restaurant was closing. She and Draco walked out into the lobby. She was about to say goodnight, when he asked if she would like to see his scrapbook of Hogwarts and Auror training. He said that he could make it appear in his room out of sight of the muggles. There were definitely too many people in the lobby to have a scrapbook appear out of nowhere. Especially with the moving pictures and all! Hermione was relaxed from the wine, so she said yes. Bear in mind that Draco Malfoy will always be a Slytherin with a few tricks up his sleeve!

They entered the elevator and rode up to the 10th floor where he and Blaise's suites were located. While on the ride up, Draco had to suppress thoughts of pushing Hermione up against the wall and screwing her with everything he had. The doors finally opened and they walked to the suite and entered it. The room was beautifully furnished. Hermione was not surprised at how lavish the room was. The Malfoys and Zabinis were the wealthiest families in the wizarding world and could afford to lodge anywhere. Draco made the scrapbook appear and they sat on the couch and started to view it. Hermione almost cried when she saw the pictures of Harry and Ron. She could not believe that they were now friends of Draco. Hermione started laughing and recalled a funny story about them. As she talked, a lock of hair fell on the side of her face. Draco could not help himself and brushed it away. When she felt his touch, she stopped talking and looked at him. Draco licked his lips, cupped her chin and pulled her towards him. She could not believe what was about to happen, but whether it was the effects of the wine or not, she wanted him to kiss her. Their lips touched and it was the most incredible feeling. She wound her hands in his hair. He pulled her beneath him and they continued kissing. She was shocked at the flames of desire she felt for him; no boy or man ever made her feel this way. He still could not believe that he was actually snogging Hermione Granger, of all witches! Hermione started to unbutton his shirt and when she was done, he shrugged out of it and let it fall on the floor. She ran her hands down his smooth chest and defined muscles. He groaned; her touch was exquisite, no girl or woman ever made him feel this way. He pulled off her t-shirt and immediately touched her ample breasts through the thin lace bra barely covering them. He undid the front clasp and her breasts spilled out. He took one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. Hermione groaned with pleasure. She reached down and caressed his very erect penis through his pants. Draco looked at her and asked, "Are you sure you want to go there?" She whispered yes she did and started to undo his belt buckle and undid the zipper. He helped her pull down his pants and he was only clad in his emerald green boxers. She giggled and said "Something told me there would be green somewhere." For Slytherin's house colors are green and silver and they were Draco's favorite colors. He looked down at her and said, "Oh no love, you have on too many clothes." He quickly removed her jeans and she was only clad in a silky barely-there red thong. He laughed and said, "I knew there would be red somewhere." For red and gold were Gryffindor's house colors and Hermione's favorite of course. He pulled her up and she got a worried look on her face, thinking something was wrong. He saw her worried look and told her, "Nothing is wrong, I just want to look at you, take in every inch of you, Merlin you are beautiful." Hermione blushed and said, "Draco, stop." He loved the way she said his name and wondered how she could look so innocent and sexy at the same time. He took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

Hermione was so overwhelmed that this was happening. She was finally going to have sex and it was going to be with Draco Malfoy. She had been having mixed feelings lately about saving herself for marriage. She was always curious about sex and her friends loved it. She wondered what it would be like just to go ahead and do it with some random guy, but was too worried about catching an incurable STD! Now, here she is and knew that she should stop, but she could not help herself. He made her feel so damn good. Draco gently laid her on the bed and they started kissing again. He sat back and removed her thong. He definitely wanted to keep it as a reminder of this night. She pulled off his boxers and was amazed at how large he was. He started kissing the inside of her thighs and made it to her hot center. He inserted a finger and was amazed at how tight she was. She gasped, he was the first one to touch her there. She looked at his penis again and saw the pre-cum glistening on the tip. He started kissing her again and spread her legs apart with his knees. He pushed his penis at her opening and was stupefied that he could not enter her with one thrust. She had her eyes closed and was biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming. He then realized that this was Hermione's first time. He, Draco Malfoy, was going to deflower Hermione Granger! He looked at her and asked if she wanted to go on. She nodded and stared into his eyes. He thrust into her as gently as possible and finally her opening stopped resisting. It was painful at first for Hermione, but once he got going, it felt wonderful. She now realized what her friends were talking about. Draco had silently recited a Contraception Charm so there would not be a surprise in nine months. He could not believe how hot and tight she was, he had to stop few times for he wanted to explode right then and there. He kissed her deeply and told her how beautiful she was and how good she made him feel. He kept thrusting and Hermione realized she was having an orgasm. She had masturbated before, she wasn't that much of a prude, but the feeling was not as intense as this. Draco whispered huskily, "Come on love, let's come together." And they did. He released his seed into her and groaned into her shoulder so he would not wake up the whole hotel because he felt such an enormous orgasm. He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair and apologized if he hurt her. She smiled and said that it had hurt a little at first, but it was worth it. She still could not get over how good he had felt inside of her. They fell asleep wrapped around each other. They woke up a few hours later and Draco was erect again. Hermione stared down and smiled at his enormous member and said "Why don't we try it again?" Draco gladly obliged her.

**Let me know what you all think. I am deciding where to go with this. I am thinking of Draco returning to the wizarding world and Hermione staying in Dallas, until some event brings them back together in the wizarding world. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione woke up at about 5 a.m. Monday morning and it did not register right away as to where she was. When she was able to focus her eyes despite the pounding headache, she looked around her and realized what happened the night before. Draco was sleeping beside her and looked like a Greek god. Hermione had to be at her workplace by 8 a.m., so she set about gathering her clothes which were scattered everywhere in the other room. She found everything except her thong. It was aggravating, but she was in such a hurry to get out of there. What had she done? And with Draco Malfoy? What was she thinking? "It was the wine that was what made her do it" she thought. With all the mixed feelings she was having, she could not help kissing his handsome face before leaving his room. Leave it to her to have a one night stand with her worst enemy from Hogwarts! Oh Merlin.

She hurried back to her condo and made herself presentable for work. Thankfully, she still had a hangover potion which immediately eased her headache. Sometimes a little magic could go a long way in the Muggle world. She was on time for work and no one suspected that she had spent the most spectacular night of her life having amazing sex. She went on with her day and coworkers let her know how great she looked at the game. Many of the single men she worked with tried to ask her out, but to no avail. She did not mind going out with a group of coworkers, but would never date anyone she worked with. Men only admired her from afar and some called her a cold-hearted bitch. Even more nasty comments from spurned suitors, was that she was probably a lesbian. Little did they know about Ms. Hermione Granger.

Draco woke up with a pounding headache also. He had thought to pack a hangover potion and quickly drank it. He was not shocked that Hermione was gone. He knew she had to be at work, but it still hurt him that she didn't wake him up to let him know she was leaving. His head was spinning and it was not because of the hangover. He had fallen head over heels in love with Hermione. He, Mr. Love Them and Leave Them, finally found a woman who got the best of him. He reached under his pillow and found her thong. He sniffed her panties and his penis stiffened. Her scent was so intoxicating. He fell back on the bed and wondered what the hell he was going to do. He showered and dressed and met Blaise in the lobby and they went to breakfast. Blaise took one look at Draco and asked, "So, what happened after I left?" Draco smiled and shrugged. Blaise exclaimed, "You asshole, you did not do what I think you did!" Draco laughed and told him, "Keep it down mate! People are starting to stare." Draco did not kiss and tell, but Blaise knew the Slytherin Sex God had struck again. Blaise asked, "Well, what's the deal? Are you going to see her again or will you just add Hermione to the list?" Draco looked at Blaise and said, "You are my best friend and this is between me and you. I think Hermione Granger is the woman for me. What am I going to do?" Blaise sat back and replied, "We need to come up with a plan and quick. Our flight leaves tomorrow morning and it is back to reality for us. Hermione has been here for the past five years and it looks like she is enjoying her life. You would have thought she would have come back to the wizarding world by now." Draco nodded and sank into deep thought. He definitely needed a plan.

As Hermione's day progressed, she taught about the night before. She could feel her face getting red just thinking about all of the naughty things she and Draco had done. Good thing she was alone in her office. She really needed to talk to Ginny about this. She decided to stay in for lunch and concentrated on her work. It startled her when there was a knock on her door. "Come in." said Hermione. Her secretary, Eliza, walked in with a huge bouquet of exotic flowers. The bouquet was very fragrant and had bright splashes of color. Hermione could see Birds of Paradise, orchids, roses, and other flowers. Eliza smiled and said, "Wow, you must have made an impression on someone yesterday!" Hermione smiled and replied, "I suppose so. This is a really beautiful arrangement." Eliza replied, "Sure is. Looks like someone put a lot of thought into this. I mean, it isn't just your standard bouquet of roses. I will leave you to enjoy your flowers, let me know if you need anything." Hermione thanked her and Eliza left her office. Hermione had a feeling she knew who it was from and of course she was right. When she opened the card, it read, "I had an incredible time with you. Please call me. Dinner tonight? Your Favorite Slytherin, D.M." He had included his phone number and email address. She smiled and sighed. What was a girl to do? She picked up the phone and called.

Draco and Blaise had spent the day sightseeing in Dallas. Draco kept peeking at his phone to make sure he didn't miss any calls. Blaise noticed and asked, "Waiting for a call, mate?" Draco replied, "No, just checking the time." Blaise knew better. Draco finally met his match. They had eaten lunch and were going up to their rooms when Draco's phone rang. Draco told Blaise that he was going to take the call in his room. Blaise walked back to his room and laughed to himself. He was going to enjoy seeing how this played out between the two biggest rivals that ever were at Hogwarts.

Draco's heart skipped a beat when he realized it was Hermione calling him. He guessed she must have received the flowers. They spoke for a few minutes and made plans to meet at Abacus, a restaurant not far from where he and Blaise were staying. Draco was so happy she called him. He smiled when he recalled she asked if he didn't happen to have a thong hanging around his room. He could not wait to see her tonight. What was the matter with him, no woman had ever had such an effect on him. He regretted that he and Blaise had to leave the next morning, but he was determined to make the best of the situation.

Hermione hung up after speaking to Draco and fell back into her chair. What the hell was she thinking by agreeing to meet him again? She knew exactly what she was thinking. She could not forget the incredible chemistry between them. She wanted to find out if it was the wine or there was really something between her and someone she thought she despised. Now, what was she going to wear tonight?

Draco wondered about the chemistry between them too. He resolved not to drink alcohol at dinner and see where it led. He wanted Blaise to come to dinner, but Blaise said he wanted to stay in and have an early night. Although they were only gone from Great Britain for a few days, he really missed Astoria and could not wait to get back. He also wanted to give Draco and Hermione a chance to figure out what was happening between them.

Hermione let off from work and returned home. She showered and took care with her makeup. She still loved using magic by utilizing a drying spell on her long, thick hair. She looked through her closet and found a lacy garnet Dolce & Gabbana mini-dress she had never worn. It reached her at mid-thigh and looked amazing. She paired it with strappy black heels. She took one last look in the mirror, sighed, and said to herself, "What am I doing? Let me get out of here before I lose my nerve!"

She arrived at the restaurant and gave her name to the hostess. Draco was waiting at the bar and positively beamed when he saw her. He looked strikingly attractive in a dark-green button down shirt and fitted black slacks. Hermione smiled and walked over to him. He took her hand and just stared. She wondered if she had a hair out of place or something, but he smiled and said, "You. Look. Amazing. You take my breath away." Hermione blushed and bit her lip. Draco closed his eyes and whispered in her ear, "Please don't do that, I am about to ravish you in front of all these diners!" Hermione playfully slapped his arm and laughed. They were led to their table and seated. As the evening progressed, they realized how easily the conversation flowed and that no alcohol was involved. They finished their meal and Draco not wanting the evening to end, asked what she would like to do. Hermione did not want to end the evening either, but she had to work in the morning and she knew that Draco and Blaise were leaving the next morning. They exited the restaurant and Draco asked where she lived. Hermione answered that it was not that far from the restaurant. She knew where this was leading, but she wanted to find out if this evening was going to be as exciting as the last.

They arrived at her condo and Draco immediately felt at home. The condo reflected Hermione once someone got to know her; it was warm and friendly. She offered him something to drink and he accepted a bottle of water. They were both adhering to no alcohol! He noticed her book collection in her living room and was pleasantly surprised that they both liked the same authors. Their hands brushed as they both reached to grab the same book. Hermione smiled and said, "I wondered if you had read this one, it is the latest edition." Draco swallowed and said, "No, I haven't. Is it possible to borrow it? As Hermione was saying "Sure.", he kissed her. The book fell on the floor, but neither one noticed. The kiss was just as passionate as the night before, maybe even more. Draco moaned and said, "I have thought about you all day, woman!" Hermione said she thought about him too. They made out like horny teenagers on the sofa, than Hermione stood up and took his hand. She led him to her bedroom.

Draco spun her around and kissed her hard and teased her with his tongue. He pushed her onto the bed and said, "Hell with it." He whispered a spell and all of their clothing was removed. They were side by side and Draco wanted to take all of her in. He wanted to make this night last, but it was bittersweet since he was leaving. He was surprised when Hermione straddled him and started to kiss his neck and was working her way down his body. He loved when a woman took charge. She made her way to his penis and looked up at him. She was so beautiful. She took him into her mouth and it felt sensational. He had had blowjobs before, but what was it about her? It had never felt like this with any other woman. She licked his huge shaft up and down, as if it were an ice cream cone. Draco could not take it any longer and pulled her up to him. He kissed her again and managed to thrust himself in her. Hermione groaned and moved with him. It felt so incredible, they realized at the same time that there was something spectacular going on between them; this was no fling. As they moved, Draco looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lips again. Draco wanted to keep that image in his mind forever. He ran his hands up and down her lithe figure. He had been with beautiful women, but no one compared to her. He flipped her over and started to thrust with deep strokes. She moaned and told him to go harder and deeper. Draco aimed to please and did he ever. He could not hold it any longer and he spilled his seed into her. Incredibly, she came at the same time again. They were so in sync with each other.

They held onto each other for awhile after. Draco noticed that it was almost midnight. He really wanted to stay with her, but he had to go. As much as he did not want to leave, he had to get back to his work. Hermione knew this and accepted that he was going to have to go. They got up and dressed. She drove him back to his hotel and she with him into the lobby. She did not trust herself to walk him to his room; they would definitely not get a wink of sleep. They held each other and kissed. Draco made sure that Hermione had all of his contact information and that he had hers. They finally said goodbye and Hermione left. She brushed back tears as she walked back to her car, but she knew that they would see each other again.

Draco and Blaise left the States the next morning. Blaise noticed that Draco was quiet and asked if everything was okay. He nodded and had a faraway smile on his face. Blaise took out a magazine and settled in his seat preparing for the long flight back. Oh yeah, his friend had it bad. Blaise just wondered how this long distance relationship was going to work.

**Let me know how you liked it. Any ideas on where this should go? I am debating on adding Chapter 5 this weekend. Thank you and enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter, just my interpretation of what would happen between Hermione and Draco!**

Draco and Blaise returned to their lives in the wizarding world. Blaise enjoyed the trip, but really missed Astoria. They had a very happy reunion when he returned. Draco returned to his work as Auror for the Ministry of Magic the day after returning from the States. He had emailed Hermione and could not wait to hear from her. He could not get over what had happened in only two days. He planned on sending her more flowers and could not wait for them to see each other again. When he arrived at work, the first face he sees is Harry.

Harry smiled and asked, "How was the trip to the States?"

Draco replied, "You would not believe me if I told you."

"Wait a second, Hermione is in Dallas and Ginny mentioned something to me about her being some sort of cheering person for an American football team! Did you meet up with her? Did she hex you?" Harry started laughing.

"Not quite, Harry. I actually had a great time with her. She is an amazing woman, I was just too immature and dumb to realize that when we were Hogwarts."

"Okay, Draco, what exactly happened? You gave her so much hell at Hogwarts and she detested you. Ginny will not believe this. We have been meaning to try to visit her, but something always comes up. Hermione has been here a few times, but I was never able to see her. She only stayed for a few days and it was mostly with her parents. We email each other and sometimes we talk on the phone, but she mainly communicates with Ginny."

"So you have no idea what she looks like these days, Harry?" asked Draco.

"Well, I assume she is the same old Hermione. I guess I view her as one of my mates. She is like a sister to me."

Draco happened to have the photo of him and Hermione that was taken when she was dressed in her Cowboys cheerleading outfit. He pulled it and showed it to Harry. Harry whistled.

"Whoa, who is that beautiful creature with you? Don't tell Ginny I said that!"

Draco raised his eyebrows; he could not believe Harry did not recognize his best friend. "Harry, that's Hermione!"

"No way, mate. There is no way in hell she would go out in public dressed like that! The Hermione I know is so conservative and straitlaced! Man, she was not kidding when she said she was going to America for a change! I bet Ginny knows about this and did not want me to see the pictures. Maybe she thinks I would disapprove, but more power to Hermione, she looks fan-fucking-tastic, for lack of a better word! Did you get to spend time with her?"

"Yes, she had dinner with Blaise and me. We caught up on everything since Hogwarts. It was a great time; I cannot wait to see her again. Well, I suppose I should get caught up on paperwork. I am sure there are new assignments to take care of." Draco felt uncomfortable discussing Hermione with Harry. They got along well and work together, but he is not sure how Harry was going to take knowing what exactly had happened between him and Hermione.

Harry nodded and smiled. He did not press further, but he definitely saw a spark in Draco's eyes when he spoke of Hermione. Something told him that Draco and Hermione shared more than dinner. He and Draco were friends now, but Draco is a Slytherin! He was going to have interrogate Ginny about what exactly his old friend was up to in America.

Hermione returned to her routine, but still felt heaviness in her heart. When would she of all people, have missed Draco Malfoy? Work was the same and she still enjoyed her duties as a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader. She and Draco emailed and sometimes they spoke on the phone, but it was difficult to work with the time difference. It was a strange occurrence, but time in the wizarding world seemed to go faster than time in the muggle world. She loved her life here, but started to analyze it. Before Draco, she was content with how her life was going. She was not even sure she wanted to return to the wizarding world, but with all that happened she was uncertain about this.

She returned home from work during the week and started preparing her dinner. She prepared a Caesar salad and apple slices. She liked to follow a healthy diet. She was grabbing a bottle of water from her refrigerator when her cell phone started to ring. She smiled when she saw Ginny's name and picture flash on the screen. She answered the phone and asked, "And to what do I owe this pleasure of you gracing me with your voice?"

Ginny laughed and replied, "I miss my best friend and wanted to catch up. I feel like I am such a shitty friend, it has been weeks since I spoke to you! What is going on with you? By the way, how's Draco?"

"Oh ho, I knew there was an ulterior motive. Inquiring minds want to know, eh?" Hermione giggled as she said this.

"Please, you know that is not the only reason I am calling. Harry is freaking out on the pictures of you in the cheering outfit, he was a bit miffed I never showed him, but I wasn't sure how he would react. He took it pretty well; he still cannot believe it is you. But, he is still wondering what all went on with you and Draco."

"You don't beat around the bush, do you Gin? Look, we had dinner and caught up. I was shocked to see him and Blaise, but it went really well. I enjoyed my time with them, considering they are Slytherins! It was very pleasant."

"Isn't Draco gorgeous? I swear I did not think it was possible for him to be even sexier than when we were at Hogwarts, but he is such a babe!"

"Gin, you are an engaged woman!"

"Oh, relax. I am only stating the obvious. I would never be attracted to him, but you have to admit the guy has everything going for him. I am glad that he changed for the better. He really was an insufferable git when we were younger!"

"He is easy on the eyes, I must admit. I could not get over how charming he and Blaise were. Once I got over the shock of seeing them here, we had a great time." Hermione thought she was doing a great job of hiding her true feelings about Draco.

"Spill. What really happened with you and Draco? Harry saw something in his eyes whenever he mentioned you. He was also carrying around the picture of you and him from the game. Harry thinks he is really taken with you."

"Alright, I slept with him, okay! Gin, those two days with him were incredible. I cannot stop thinking about him. Sometimes I wonder if I am mental, Draco Malfoy of all people! He was so kind and gentle. We have so much in common. Oh Merlin, I have no idea what I am going to do. I love it here but I am starting to miss him so much. I have no idea how this would work."

"Wow, let me grab my jaw off the floor! You and Draco, that is awesome! Hermione, he has really changed and as far as I know, he has not seriously dated anyone since Pansy Parkinson. I don't think you have to worry about them reconciling though, Pansy has come out as a lesbian. Go figure. Back to you and Draco, I need to let this sink in. You know I want all the details!"

"What am I going to do about this? I feel so torn because my career is here and I really was considering staying in the muggle world. Draco has changed my perspective on everything I believed was certain. As for what he was like in bed, I never kiss and tell, ha ha!"

"I will get it out of you, scheming little minx! I was also calling to let you know that Harry and I have set a date and I want you to be my maid of honor."

"That's great! Of course I will be you maid of honor, thank you! When is the big day?"

"We decided on March 15th. It is November, so I have a few months to prepare everything. I already have my dress, can you believe it? It is being altered at the moment, so I will have it way before March. That leaves bridesmaid dresses. Will you be able to get away for a few days of shopping in London?"

"I don't see that being a problem. It is great working for family. Aunt Bunny is going to be so excited to hear that you and Harry have finally set a date! Let me check the calendar. I had planned on taking a few weeks off in December to visit my parents, so would that work? It won't interfere with my cheerleading, an alternate will take my place."

"That sounds perfect Hermione. I cannot wait to see you, it has been too long. How about we have my bachelorette party too? We will have such a blast! Life moves so fast, I really have missed you. Only a few weeks and we will see each other!"

They spoke for about another hour or so, mostly talking about wedding plans. Ginny tried to bring up Draco, but Hermione would deflect it.

**Hermione returning to visit the wizarding world again? Hmm, what will happen! Hope you are enjoying the story and this chapter wasn't too boring. I am setting up the next Dramione meeting! Thank you for reading and please review, appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter, just my interpretation of what could have happened!**

Draco threw himself into his work, but could not stop thinking about Hermione. He missed her so much and could not wait to see her again. Narcissa noticed Draco was acting differently since he returned from the States. She asked him about it and he told her that he had met someone. Narcissa asked, "Someone I know?" Draco nodded and said, "Yes, Hermione Granger." Narcissa was shocked, but pleasantly so. She had never admitted it in front of Lucius, but she always admired Hermione for her brilliance and bravery. If anyone could make her wild son settle down, it would be Ms. Granger. Narcissa did not want to pry, but she asked when they were going to see each other again. Draco explained that Hermione was living in Dallas now and did not know if she would be returning to the wizarding world. Narcissa smiled and said, "Well, my dear boy, if she is the one for you, you need to get out there." Draco laughed and replied, "You know me best mum. I am planning to take a few days off and surprise her."

Hermione had been speaking on and off to Ginny for the last few weeks planning the wedding and discussing Draco. She was counting the days until they would see each other again and she could not wait to be reunited with Draco. They spoke by phone for a few hours every night unless he was on a special assignment. There were many emails and Hermione received flowers every week from him. This did not go unnoticed by Uncle Jacob. He stopped by her office one day and asked if she had an admirer. She told him about meeting up with old schoolmates and that yes, one did admire her. He was glad that Hermione was happy and dating. He and Bunny were a little concerned because she never dated anyone more than a few times, but they knew she had a good head on her shoulders and when the right man would come around, she could handle it. They checked on Hermione from time to time, but wanted to give her space since she is an adult. It was Friday and almost the end of the work day. Hermione was tidying up her workspace when she noticed a single red rose lying near the entrance of her office. She had a puzzled look on her face and bent to pick it up. When she got up, Draco was right in front of her. She could not believe it, they immediately wrapped each other in a tight embrace. Draco buried his face in his hair and said, "You cannot imagine how good this feels, I missed you so much!" Hermione pulled back a little so she could see his gorgeous face and said, "I cannot believe you are actually here. I thought I would have to wait until I was back in Britain to see you again." Draco replied, "I could not wait, I wanted to see you so badly." By now, everyone in her office was shocked. Hermione had a boyfriend? They walked out holding hands and Hermione introduced a few coworkers to Draco. The women were impressed at how good-looking he was, but were not surprised considering Hermione's beauty. They made a good match. The men who had attempted to ask her out before knew they did not have a chance after seeing Draco. They were truly a stunning couple.

Hermione had plans to have dinner with Bunny and Jacob that night. She made a quick call to Bunny and asked if it was okay that she had a date. Bunny said that was fine and she was secretly thrilled. She could not wait to meet Draco. Hermione and Draco returned to her condo and she laughed when she saw Draco's bags were already there. She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Did you assume that you were just going to be able to waltz in here and stay?" Draco pulled her close and replied, "I was hoping I could convince you in some way or another." They started kissing and Draco started removing her clothes. She pulled away and said, "As much as I want to, we can't! We have to meet my aunt and uncle in about half an hour." Draco replied, "Come on, just a quickie, I am about to burst!" Hermione smiled and told him, "I don't want a quickie, I want to savor every inch of your hard body." She tiptoed and placed a quick kiss on his lips and said she was going to take a quick shower. Draco smiled and followed her.

She was not shocked that he climbed in with her. He said that it would save time and conserve water. She wondered aloud since when was he so concerned by the environment. He gave her a wounded look and said he was hurt that she didn't think he cared, but he couldn't hold back his laughter. She hit him with the washcloth and he told her he would say anything to get in the shower with her. They lathered each other up slowly. Draco could not take it anymore and thrust into her, while she was leaning against the shower wall. He came fast and hard; he just could not resist her. He kissed her and apologized that he did not give her more pleasure. She told him "That's okay lover, we have the whole weekend to make up for that." They quickly dried off and went to dress for dinner. Hermione chose a Stella McCartney form-fitting black polka dot Lucia dress, very exquisite! She left her hair down and wore light makeup. She slipped on a pair of Christian Louboutin pumps and was ready. Draco looked great in a charcoal Armani suit paired with a green dress shirt and tie. When he saw Hermione, he whistled and said he did not know if he even wanted to let her out of the condo, she looked good enough to eat. She loved the way he looked too and could not believe how handsome and sexy was, plus that he wanted to be with her. She felt like she was dreaming, but knew it was real when he grabbed her hand as they walked out the door.

They arrived at the restaurant, Rosewood Mansion on Turtle Creek. They met Hermione's aunt and uncle and were seated. Aunt Bunny gave Hermione an appraising look and raised her eyebrows when she saw Draco. She was very impressed. She knew of Hermione's background in magic and had always wondered if she would be able to settle with man who was a muggle. It was quite apparent to her that Draco was a wizard and he and Hermione were totally into each other. They reminded Bunny of when she and Jacob had first met. Even after over 20 years together, the chemistry between them was as strong as ever. Introductions were made and a very pleasant evening followed. Draco was very charming and Hermione's relatives enjoyed their time with him. Bunny and Hermione excused themselves to go to the ladies room. As soon as they stepped in, Hermione asked Bunny what she thought of Draco. Bunny let her know that as far as she could tell, he was great and she hoped it worked out for Hermione. She let her know that she was happy if Hermione was happy. Hermione hugged her. Her aunt's opinion meant the world to her. Aunt Bunny had made such a difference in her life. They went back to the table where Draco and Jacob were deep in conversation about sports. Dinner finished and the couples parted. Bunny hugged Draco and whispered in his ear, "Take care of my girl, she means the world to Jacob and me." Draco smiled and looked at her, "Believe me I will."

Draco and Hermione drove back to her condo. They held hands the whole time and he could not stop staring at her. She looked at him and said "What?" He smiled and caressed her face, "I am so happy that we are together. You are so beautiful, I don't mean to stare!" They made it back and almost shagged in the parking lot. Reluctantly she stopped him and said they better go in. How embarrassing for the security guard to catch them in the act! As soon as they stepped in, Draco uttered a charm and all of their clothes were off. They made it to the sofa and he straddled her. They kissed and he made his way down her body, stopping at her pert breasts and teasing them as they stiffened. She moaned in ecstasy and it excited him even more if that were possible. He parted her legs and put his head between them. He started kissing her inner thighs and reached his ultimate destination. She was so wet and hot when he started to lick her inner core. Her hips started bucking and he made his tongue go faster. She came fast and hard, it was the most incredible thing. He came back up and kissed her, letting her taste herself. She was not repulsed, it was very erotic. He told her, "Now, I cannot wait anymore, I must have you!" He thrust into her and they became one. Their bodies were so in sync with each other. She moved with him and could not believe it when she felt another orgasm coming on. He truly was an amazing lover. They were staring into each other's eyes and he told her, "I love you." She replied, "I love you too." Their rhythm kept going until they climaxed together. They held each other and eventually made it back to the bedroom where they made love again. It was an incredible weekend and they stayed in for the whole time. There was so much they wanted to discover about each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:**** Again, I own nothing regarding Harry Potter, it is fun to have Hermione and Draco end up together!**

The weekend went by way too quickly. Hermione was grateful that the Dallas Cowboys were not playing until Monday night, so she was free for the whole weekend. Draco had made her dress in her uniform so he could take it off piece by tiny piece. He was so naughty and she loved indulging him. She could not believe the great time they had together. The sex was fantastic, but they had so much more in common. If two people were genuinely made for each other, it was Draco and Hermione.

Draco left late Sunday evening. Hermione had tears in her eyes when he was leaving, but he kissed them away. He reassured her that they were going to see each other in a few weeks when she was going to be back in London. Although their close friends knew that they were together, they decided that it would good time to let everyone know they were an official couple when Hermione was back in the wizarding world. As Draco was flying back to London, he thought about the small Zabini Jewelers box he had in tucked in a suitcase. He really wanted to propose to Hermione this past weekend but did not want to pressure her. Damn, he loved that woman.

Hermione went to sleep Sunday night with a heavy heart but was glad to know that they would be together again in a few weeks. She went to work on Monday and only stayed until noon because she had to be at Cowboys Stadium early for the Monday night game. Eliza, her assistant, and other ladies in the office told her how handsome Draco was and were glad to see that she was so happy. Hermione smiled and thought she was very happy and felt like finally, everything in her life was falling into place and meant to be.

When she arrived at the stadium, her coaches brought all of the cheerleaders in for a meeting. There was going to be a surprise during the halftime part of the game. The cheerleaders had been practicing a routine to Enrique Iglesias' song "I Like It" and had planned on performing it for the first time that night. What they didn't know was that Enrique Iglesias was going to be there on the field with them! Hermione and the other women were quite excited. She had always listened to muggle music even while attending Hogwarts and she was a big fan of his music. This was going to be fun.

Draco returned to work on Monday and saw that he had gobs of paperwork waiting for him. He loved his job as an Auror, but once arrests were made and cases were solved, there were always so many forms to fill. He spoke to Harry and told him that he had gone to visit Hermione and that they had a wonderful time. Harry was glad for Hermione and could not help but notice how animated Draco was when he spoke of her. Harry thought to himself, "Oh yeah, you're gone mate. You have definitely fallen head over heels for Ms. Granger." They made plans to have lunch later on that week. It was still hard for Harry to believe that they were actually friends now, but considering all what Harry had been through, stranger things have happened.

Being the Dallas Cowboy fan, Blaise had taped the game and planned a gathering at his home for anyone that wanted to watch. It was an excuse to get drunk and typical male bonding, but the guys enjoyed it. Draco, Harry and Ron were there, along with many other Hogwarts alumni. Being from a different house at Hogwarts didn't matter anymore. Everyone enjoyed each other's company. Ron gave Draco a good-natured punch on the arm, and said, "You and Hermione, huh?" Draco smiled and said, "Yeah, who would have ever believed that?" Ron replied, "Well, you seem to be decent, she could do worse." Draco told him to fuck off and they started laughing. Blaise started the game and everyone sat in his comfortable living area. Only a few people in the room knew what Hermione looked like in that uniform and he could not wait to see the others reactions. He wondered if they would be able to catch glimpses of Hermione cheering. It was much more than a glimpse, Draco was pissed.

Enrique Iglesias - I Like It

Girl please excuse me  
>If I'm coming too strong<br>But tonight is the night  
>We can really let go<br>My girlfriend is out of town  
>And I'm all alone<br>Your boyfriend is on vacation  
>And he doesn't have to know<br>No oh oh, oh oh  
>No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you<br>No oh oh, oh oh  
>Shout aloud, screamin loud<br>Let me hear you go!  
>[Chorus]<br>Baby I like it  
>The way you move on the floor<br>Baby I like it

Come on and give me some more  
>Oh yes I like it<br>Screaming like never before  
>Baby I like it<br>I, I, I like it.

The first two quarters of the game played, then the halftime show came on. While the game was being played there were brief camera shots of the cheerleaders but it went so fast, it was hard to find Hermione. This all changed when the halftime show started. The music started and the cheerleaders started strutting their stuff on the field. Enrique Iglesias came out and immediately started going to every member of the squad. When he arrived at Hermione, he stopped and positioned himself behind her and they moved together in perfect harmony. Unbeknownst to the audience, this was practiced before the show started. Hermione was the best dancer and Enrique wanted to look good, so he chose her. It was all very innocent and very professional, but to the casual onlooker it looked like Enrique really wanted to put the moves on Hermione. While everyone at Blaise's house was glued to the television and still not believing that the total babe they were watching was Hermione "Bookworm" Granger, Draco was fuming. That song was horrible and what was that vile muggle doing to his Hermione. Blaise noticed Draco was sitting quietly and had a stoic look on his face while watching the show. He asked, "What's wrong mate?" Draco shook his head and replied, "Look at that, he has his hands all over her and she is enjoying it." Blaise told him, "Oh no, don't take it that way. I would bet on my life that the routine is staged. Astoria leaves all these muggle celebrity magazines lying around and I am pretty sure that Enrique Iglesias is in a committed relationship. I truly believe it is all for show man." Draco let out a breath and said, "You think so?" Blaise smiled and told him, "I know so, what do you expect? Hermione is the hottest one out there, of course he would want to dance with her. You trust her, you have nothing to worry about." Draco said, "Thanks Blaise, I feel better. I am just so protective of her. I cannot wait until we can always be together. This long distance relationship sucks."

**Oh, just a few more weeks and Hermione will be back in the wizarding world. Thank you so much for the reviews and adding my story on to favorites and alerts, it means the world to me! I am having so much fun writing this, hope you are still enjoying it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter or all characters associated with the books. I only wanted to present my version of what should have happened with Draco and Hermione.**

Since the Dallas Cowboys had played on Monday Night Football, it threw off Hermione's week. The Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays were approaching and everyone was trying to get everything done so time could be taken off. Her desk was piled up with so many different projects that needed to be completed as soon as possible. With her intelligence and efficiency, her desk was clear by the end of the week. It was finally Friday and close to 5 p.m. Eliza, her assistant was preparing to leave when she stopped by Hermione's office. She asked, "Hermione, I am going have a few drinks with some of the ladies if you care to join us." Hermione always turned her down, but it had been so crazy this week that she decided to go. Eliza's face lit up and she said, "I can't believe you said yes! We are going to have so much fun!"

The ladies met up at Iron Cactus, a Mexican restaurant and margarita bar. After sharing a few appetizers, the margaritas started flowing. Hermione took a sip of hers and thought to herself, "This is going down so good!" She and the other ladies were having such a great time, laughing and talking about everything but work. It was nice to see this side of Hermione; many people in the office thought that she was a tad uptight, they had no idea she could let loose. It was also karaoke night at the Iron Cactus. Eliza got up and sang a nice rendition of a Taylor Swift song. The ladies in their group got up and sang "We Got the Beat" by the GoGos. They received a standing ovation. Hermione checked her watch and was shocked to see that it was almost 1 a.m. She was a little shocked, but the buzz from her margaritas was still going strong, so she said "Fuck it." It had been ages since she really "let her hair down" and it felt good. They had a designated driver, so Hermione made it back home safely at about 3 a.m. Saturday morning!

She stumbled into her apartment and kicked off her stiletto pumps. She giggled and went to the refrigerator for a bottle of water. She also kept her hangover potion in the fridge and managed to get that out too. She was drunk, but sensible enough to remember that! She consumed both and began taking off her clothes as she walked to her bedroom. When she finally made it to her bed, she fell face first on the mattress and promptly fell asleep.

She woke up at about 10:00 a.m. and felt refreshed. She was still taken aback at how she had such a good time with the ladies from the office. It was good to kick back and have fun. She did light housekeeping and left for a few hours to run errands. When she returned to her condo, her cell started ringing. It was Danni-Lynn, one of the cheerleaders. She wanted to know if Hermione wanted to go dancing with her and the other cheerleaders that night. Hermione told her "Why not!" Danni-Lynn's reaction was similar to Hermione's assistant Eliza. Hermione always turned them down, so Danni-Lynn was surprised she agreed to go with them. She told Hermione that they would pick her up at 7:15 p.m. and make sure she wore something sexy and sassy, they were going clubbing!

Before getting gussied up for the evening, she checked her email. There was the usual junk and mostly emails from Draco and Ginny. Hermione sighed; she was counting down the weeks until she would be back in London and seeing her old friends. Draco had been extremely busy in the past month or so, but he still managed to send her flowers and told her he loved her every day. She was really missing him and could not wait to jump his bones again; he was so damn hot and mouth-watering.

Hermione started getting ready for her evening out. After showering, she fixed her hair and decided to wear it down. Thank goodness she didn't have that tangled mop sitting on her head anymore. She usually kept her makeup light, but she decided to really emphasize her eyes. With the cosmetic tricks she learned from Aunt Bunny, her eyes looked spectacular. Amazing how small amounts of brown and taupe eye shadow, brown eyeliner, and mascara could totally transform your face. She decided to wear a very short Giorgio Armani silk dress. It was pale gray with faint hints of white flowers printed on it. It was very clingy, yet flattering to her curves. She paired the dress with Jimmy Choo pumps and was ready to go.

She could not believe it when a Cadillac Escalade limousine pulled up to pick her up. When she got in, pretty much all of the cheering squad was in the vehicle. All of the ladies looked exceptionally beautiful and admired each other's outfits. Hermione fit in well with the others, they were all dressed similarly. Danni-Lynn stood up and said, "Okay ya'll, there is no game to cheer for tomorrow, so we are free tonight! Let's get shitfaced!" Hermione and the other ladies laughed and cheered her on. Danni-Lynn was a typical Southern belle, but could drink and fight like a man should the occasion arise. Hermione was handed a beer, but she carefully took only small sips. She was definitely not getting drunk, she wanted stay sober and dance the night away. She wanted to burn all the excess energy she had, if only it could be burnt in the bedroom with Draco.

Their destination was Station 4, a massive dance club with a thundering sound system and laser lights. The ladies were met by the valets and escorted to the entrance with no waiting. Hermione felt badly for the people waiting in line, but that was a perk of being a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader. As soon as she stepped into the club, she and another cheerleader, Shelly, headed to the dance floor. Shelly was gorgeous and resembled the famous singer/actress Beyonce. As soon as these beauties hit the floor, they were surrounded by men, but they kept their distance. Shelly was dating a defensive lineman of the Dallas Cowboys and was not interested in dancing with other men, as was Hermione. A slow song came on and they left the floor to grab something to drink from the bar. It took a few minutes to get to the bar, because they were stopped by so many guys wanting to dance. Shelly and Hermione finally made it to the bar. Hermione was surprised that Shelly did not care to drink alcohol either. They ordered mineral waters and sat at the bar enjoying all of the sights. Danni-Lynn was bumping and grinding in a small cage near the dance floor, teasing the men. The club was so extensive, the ladies were everywhere. All of a sudden, Danni-Lynn let out a shriek and ran up to group of men who had just walked in. It was players from the Dallas Cowboys and Shelly's boyfriend was among them. Shelly's boyfriend, Gerald, made a beeline for her. Shelly introduced him to Hermione. Gerald was 6'4 and about 250 lbs. of pure muscle. There was another guy with them, Andy. Andy was a punter for the team. He was your typical All-American guy, blonde hair and blue eyes. Very easy on the eyes, but Hermione could only think of Draco and how much she missed him. Andy asked her to dance and she figured it was only a dance and she was not doing anything wrong. They danced a few more times and talked over the music. She found out that he had just become engaged to his girlfriend from his hometown of Boulder, Colorado. He was a nice guy and really only wanted to dance and have fun, nothing else! Unbeknownst to Hermione, Draco was at the club.

Draco was able to wrap things up at the Auror's office and decided he would surprise Hermione. He knew how happy she was when he showed up the last time. He decided to apparate and made it into her condo. He called her name a few times and was surprised she was not there. He was able to do a tracking spell with an article of her clothing. It led him to Station 4. He was a bit bewildered and wondered what the hell she was doing there. He was able to get past the line waiting to get in and could not believe what he saw. His Hermione was with another man! He did not want to cause a scene, so he quickly exited the club and went back to wait for her at her condo.

After a few hours, Hermione was ready to go home. She had a good time, but she did not know if she would go clubbing with the girls again anytime in the near future. She told Shelly she was going to call a cab and go home. She was going to let Danni-Lynn know, but she was so blitzed, it was going to be a miracle if she even remembered how to get home. Andy was ready to go too, so he insisted that he would give Hermione a ride home instead of her having to call a cab. She graciously accepted the offer. The drive to her condo was very pleasant. Andy truly was a gentleman and had no ulterior motives. He made sure that she made it into her condo safely before he drove off. Draco was watching all of this from Hermione's bedroom window.

She was so tired and could not wait to scrub off the makeup and change into a comfy nightgown. There was a new novel on her bedside table and she figured she would read before going to sleep. She walked into her bedroom and flipped on the lights. She got the shock of her life when she saw Draco sitting in a chair near her bed. He stood up and said, "Surprised to see me?" Hermione quickly recovered from the shock and ran to embrace him. She was dismayed to find that he was stiff and made no move to embrace her. She asked, "Is something wrong? I am so glad that you are here!" He replied, "Are you? Who was the bloke that just dropped you off? Why were you dancing with him and what the hell are you wearing?" Hermione was pissed. "Where the hell do you get off on spying on me? I did nothing wrong, there wasn't anything illicit going on. You have a filthy mind!" Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her on the bed. He said, "I'll show you a filthy mind!"

Hermione was about to kick him in the balls, but his reflexes were too quick. He pinned her down and ground his lips into hers. It was painful and she tried to wrench away, but he was too strong. He growled, "You are mine, I will not have you cavorting with some random muggle!" She managed to get one hand free and slapped him across the face. Draco grinned and said, "So that is how it is going to be?" He did a quick spell and he and Hermione's clothes were off. She was as angry as hornets having their nest disturbed. She kept trying to hit him again, but he held her off. Gradually, she started responding to his kisses. She really missed him and loved him; she could not resist his advances even though it was done in anger. The tension started easing in his body and he relaxed as she responded to him. He longed for her so much and hated how he lost control. He entered her with one thrust and their bodies moved together. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. This action made him pump even harder and as he came, he stared straight into her eyes and said, "I love you, Hermione, so, so much. Why do you want to hurt me?"

She hated the way her body responded, but she enjoyed the sex. How was she going to convince him that there was not anything going on? After that chaotic episode, she went to the bathroom to wash up. Her makeup was smeared and there were bruises in different areas of her body. She put on an old t-shirt and went back to the bedroom. Draco was getting dressed. He told her, "I'm sorry, but I have to get back. I just received an emergency notification. I don't know what came over me. We need to talk and make some decisions. I don't know how much of this long-distance relationship I can take. I love you, but this is getting difficult." Hermione nodded in agreement. She said, "We will work it out, you need to trust me. I would never hurt you. I love you too. You have to understand that I built a life here. I can't just up and leave." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He said "We'll talk. I will see you in a few weeks." He then apparated out of her bedroom. When he was gone, Hermione got back into her bed. She could still smell him. She inhaled deeply and cried herself to sleep.

**Oh no! Trouble in paradise? It wouldn't be Dramione without drama! I will try to get Chapter 9 out this weekend. Looks like Hermione will finally make it back to the wizarding world. Thank you again for the reviews and for adding me favorite stories/author and alerts, makes my heart sing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter, just my interpretation of Dramione and other characters.**

**Thank you for the reviews and reading the story, appreciate it! I just had to throw some drama in, Draco still has the Slytherin in him! **

**Draco POV**

Draco returned to London in a quite simply put, shitty mood. Was it that difficult to put all of his trust in Hermione? He was going to let things cool down for the next few weeks. Maybe the luster of the new relationship was wearing off. Who was he kidding, the sex was still spectacular even if they were upset with each other. It wasn't only about sex like the women he was with before, he did not care if those women shagged the entire Royal Army. It was different with Hermione, he truly cared and was madly in love with her. He hoped he didn't screw things up to where it could not be fixed. He could not believe how he reacted. Maybe Harry or his mother could give him advice on how to go about this.

**Hermione POV**

Hermione woke up the next morning and pulled herself together. She was not going to let herself mope around and dwell on where her relationship with Draco was going. She decided to take it one day at a time. She had been through much worse with Harry and Ron when they faced Voldemort. Uncle Jacob had a saying from when he served in the U.S. Marine Corps, "ain't nothing but a thing." She was a strong woman and she loved Draco, but damn it if he thought he could control her life and make senseless accusations. She gave the man her virginity, couldn't he see that he was the only one for her? No other man makes her feel the way he does. She could face anything, but it scared her that she still wasn't sure what would happen if he was no longer in her life.

She returned to her routine of work and cheerleading practice the following week. She was grateful to stay busy and only thought about Draco when she retired for the evening. He didn't call or email and she resolved that she would not contact him. Before she knew it, she had only a few days left before her trip to London. A part of her was dreading seeing Draco, but she could not wait to see her old friends. She was determined to make the most of her trip and be the best Maid of Honor ever for her best friend, Ginny.

It was the night before she left for London. Bunny invited her over for dinner. It was a pleasant evening, but Bunny sensed that something was bothering Hermione. Hermione spilled the whole story to her. She was truly disappointed because she saw the way Draco looked at Hermione. He had serious trust issues. Bunny comforted her and tried to say all the right things. Hermione cried a little, but wiped away the tears and resolved to have a fabulous time on her trip. Bunny asked if she had enough clothes for the trip. Bunny felt that you could never have too many clothes and you had to be prepared for any occasion! Hermione laughed and they checked out Bunny's huge walk-in closet that was probably the size of a small home. She could not get over all of the clothes that still had tags on them. She found herself drawn to a little black dress. It had a unique design to it and she could not put her finger on where she had seen it before. Bunny smiled and said, "Oh, the Indecent Proposal dress!" Hermione slapped her forehead and said, "That's it, I remember seeing this dress on Demi Moore in the movie!" Bunny asked if she wanted to try it on. She decided it wouldn't hurt to have one more outfit for the trip, because there was no telling what Ginny had planned. Hermione put on the dress and of course, it fit like a glove. She imagined what Draco would think of her in it, but pushed that thought out of her head. Bunny urged her to borrow more clothes, but she had enough with the dress. She told Bunny and Jacob goodbye and they told her to make sure she called to let them know she made it safely. She was like their own child and it hurt Bunny that Hermione was hurting so much, but she knew Hermione was strong. Still, Bunny would have liked to kick Draco's ass. Mother bear defending her cub!

Finally, she was on the plane to London. It was a long, uneventful flight and she napped for most of it. She felt so elated when the plane finally touched down at Heathrow. She did not realize how much she missed her homeland. She exited the plane and was met by Ginny, Luna, Lavender, and Pavarti! The women all looked great and she was so happy to see them. Passersby smiled because they were all hugging each other and laughing. It was obvious that they had not seen each other in a while. Ginny linked arms with her and said, "Hope you are ready to PARTY, because it is on!" Hermione felt like a burden had been lifted off of her shoulders by being around her old friends. Her heart still ached, but she was starting to feel better.

Terrifying for lack of a better word was what awaited Hermione when they left the airport. Harry had purchase an SUV for Ginny and she was still learning to "muggle" drive. After a few miles, Hermione took the wheel for fear of having her trip cut short! They drove to Ginny and Harry's home in a very ritzy section of muggle London. Hermione was glad that Ginny and Harry were doing well. If two people deserved a charmed life, it was them.

It was going to be a week of "girl time." Harry graciously moved out for the time being so Ginny could have an extended hen party, as he liked to call it. Hermione arrived late in the afternoon, so the girls decided to stay in and have a slumber party. They were going to be up early the next day to shop for bridesmaid dresses. As the evening came, their conversation started centering about the men in their lives. Hermione told them what was going on with her and Draco. He was called self-centered prick, asshole, prat, git, etc. Ginny took up for him and said she was not happy what he accused Hermione of, but he really did change from when they were at Hogwarts. They bid each other goodnight and went to their respective rooms. Although Hermione was still sad about Draco, she fell into a restful sleep knowing she was surrounded by good friends.

**Draco POV**

It was another day at the Auror's office and Draco was still in a foul mood, but attempted to keep it under control. Harry was aware of what was going on with him and Hermione compliments of Ginny. Draco walked into his office and put files on Harry's desk. He sat in a chair across from Harry and asked, "How's it going living at Ron's apartment? I supposed the "hen party" is underway. Harry smiled and said, "Indeed it is. No way was I staying in that house with all of that estrogen and wedding talk!" Harry knew Draco was fishing to find out if Hermione was in London, but he wanted to make him squirm. Draco said, "So, I guess they are going to be shopping for dresses. I am sure Ginny will need all of her bridesmaids there with her." Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing and asked, "Since when are you interested in bridesmaids' dresses, is there one in particular you are interested in, like the Maid of Honor, perhaps?" Draco threw a pencil at him and said, "You arsehole, you know exactly who I am asking about. Did she make it in okay from the States?" Harry answered, "Yes she did and she is fine. I love 'Mione and do not want to see her hurt. Only thing I can tell you is that she is the most loyal person I know. I don't believe for a second that she cheated on you. She loves you." Draco said, "I love her too, I am just stupid. How am I going to fix this?" Harry told him, "If you really love her like you say you do, you will figure it out. She is only a few miles away from you. Maybe a little bird told me that the "hen party" will be going to the hottest nightclub in London tonight." Draco laughed and said, "Up for a guy's night out?" Harry said, "Sure, you know I am curious to see what those gals are up to. I will see if we can round up a few blokes. Should be an interesting evening."

**Will Draco and Hermione meet up at the nightclub? Hope it wasn't too tedious or boring, I am trying to set up their next meeting! Chapter 10 will tell, I see fireworks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer:**** As previously stated, I do not own anything Harry Potter, thank you Ms. J.K. Rowling for sharing this story with the world! Just my version of Dramione.**

**Hermione POV:**

Hermione and the girls woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. They set out early for a very exclusive bridal shop. Since it was by appointment only, they made sure that they allowed themselves plenty of time to arrive so they would not be late. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's mother met them at the shop. Hermione planned to have lunch with her parents later that day and visit. The staff at the bridal shop had set aside quite a few dresses for Ginny to try on based on her measurements. It did not take long for her to choose a satin hand-beaded bandeau strapless princess-line gown. Ginny was going to be a picture perfect bride. She chose a plain tulle long veil, which blended beautifully with her long, flowing Titian locks. Hermione and the other girls tried on about 10 different bridesmaid dresses and agreed on a platinum full-length strapless fitted matte gown. It complemented all of the young women's figures. Ginny was not the type of bride to be insecure about the bridesmaids looking better than her. She wanted everyone to be happy and look great in their dresses. It was a successful morning. The dresses were ordered and the staff promised they would be in by February of the following year.

Hermione enjoyed her lunch and visiting with her parents. They were happy to see her and secretly hoped maybe this trip would make her decide to come back home for good. Her mother noticed that she seemed more wistful and discussed the things she missed about the wizarding world. She returned to Ginny and Harry's house later that afternoon and they started to get ready to go out for a night on the town! They all loved to dance and there was a great muggle nightclub in London, the Egg Club. Strange name, but Lavender heard that it was all the rage and the in crowd was hanging out there. It was the place to be seen! Hermione chose an off-the-shoulder mini dress in florescent lime green. She was simply stunning; the color looked great on her. Paired with stilettos of the same color, she was ready to go. Ginny, Luna, Lavender and Pavarti were dressed in similar styles, but different colors and prints. They were a strikingly attractive group of ladies. There would be no shortage of dance partners tonight.

**Draco's POV**

He stepped out of the shower and dried off. He slathered on his favorite cologne and looked himself over. He sighed and wondered if he should even go to that muggle club tonight. What the hell kind of name was Egg for a club? Harry told him that there was a dress code at this place, so he wore a black sports coat and pants, with a cerulean blue shirt. He looked devastatingly handsome. His stomach was in knots wondering how he would react when he saw Hermione. He and the other guys were just going to meet at the club, so he apparated and was there within a few seconds. When he arrived, he could hear the music pounding. Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville were waiting outside. He greeted everyone and said, "Let's do this."

**Hermione's POV**

The ladies arrived at the club and quickly made it to the dance floor. The music was amazing; it was a mix of the last few decades. The ladies were dancing in a group, many guys would join in, but they would slowly dance away with them and giggle. "My Sharona" by The Knack came on and the silliness started. Hermione was bobbing her head and strutting like a chicken. They were all doing crazy dance moves and having the time of their lives. It made them feel like they were teenagers again. After a few songs, they decided to head to the bar for drinks. As they were getting their drinks, Ginny spotted an empty table and they started to head for it. Hermione heard her name being called and was surprised to see a business associate of her Uncle Jake. Lex Simmons owned an engineering firm in London and consulted often with Uncle Jake's company. Lex was a distinguished gentleman in his mid-30s. He had close-cropped jet black hair and piercing green eyes. Total eye candy and women went gaga when they first saw him, but Lex was gay and in a committed relationship with his partner, Thad. They made small talk and Lex asked what brought her to London. She told him about being there to get fitted for Ginny and Harry's wedding and to spend time with her family and friends. He laughed and said he hoped she had moved back for good because he could use someone like her in his firm. Hermione raised her eyebrows and asked if he was offering her a position. He gave her his business card and told her if ever she decided to come back to London he had a place for her with a very generous salary and benefits. He knew what Hermione was capable of. They talked for about 15 more minutes and ended up discussing and solving a complicated equation that had been bothering Lex. This was all done on a cocktail napkin. As Lex and Hermione had their heads together working on the problem, Draco spotted them.

**Draco's POV:**

"Well, would you look at that cozy scene!" Draco thought to himself. It didn't take Hermione long to move on to someone else. The bloke did look very elegant, a little older than her. She is probably looking for a sugar daddy. Draco took a breath and knew he had to stop having these crazy thoughts. He loved her and would do anything to get back to how their relationship was before he let his jealousy get in the way. He watched as Hermione kissed the chap on the cheek and started walking away. The gentleman put what looked like a napkin inside his coat pocket. Draco could not believe it, she gave him her phone number!

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione walked back to the table and of course, they wanted to know who that stud was, but when she explained and said he was gay, they all quickly lost interest! She noticed Luna was staring at something and her eyes were narrowed. She said, "I don't believe it, they are stalking us!" They all asked her, "Who!" She pointed at a far corner of the bar and said, "The guys are all here, including Draco, Hermione." The guys had not spotted the ladies yet, except for Draco. Ginny having a few drinks in her, decided that she was lonesome for Harry and went get him to dance. The other ladies joined the other guys and that left Hermione and Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around to go back to the dance floor. Screw them, let them abandon "girls night" and join the men! She was going to have a good time by herself. As she walked to the dance floor, she met up with Lex again. He held out his hand and said, "Shall we?" Hermione smiled and said, "Oh yes, we shall." Gay or not, Lex was an awesome dancer. He appreciated a beautiful woman and Hermione did not disappoint. "Let the Music Play" by Shannon started up and Hermione really got into the dance. Her parents had plenty of music from their time and this song had been a favorite of Hermione's since she was a little girl. To the casual onlooker, she and Lex looked like the perfect couple.

**Draco's POV:**

He was hopeful that Hermione would join the other ladies and join him and the other men, but that was not to be. He saw her on the dance floor with the man she had been speaking to earlier. Damn it all, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Why did he have to mess things up? It should be him dancing with her now. He felt himself harden as he watched her sensuous dance moves. How he wanted to race to that floor and move with her. He decided that he better leave the club before he did something stupid. He told the others goodnight and as he was about to leave, Harry pulled him aside. He said that he figured Hermione was mad and that was why she was dancing with that chap. He did not think it was anything serious, he would be shocked if Hermione left a club with someone she just met. Draco gave a small smile and thanked him. He decided to go home and have another restless night dreaming of the best thing that ever happened to him. Were they ever going to be able to fix things?

**Wow, Draco actually did not cause a scene. He is really missing Hermione and will do anything to get her back. Maybe something will happen at Ginny and Harry's engagement party! **

**Thank you again for the reviews and placing my story on alerts! I appreciate it, hope you are all enjoying it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, I always felt Hermione and Draco should have ended up together!**

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione finished her dance with Lex. He again told her that he was serious about having a position for her within his company and she should seriously consider it. Hermione thanked him and was a little overwhelmed. This definitely gave her food for thought as to if she should return to London permanently. Pavarti met up with her and said that it was safe to join them since Draco left. Hermione was relieved, yet a little disappointed. A part of her wanted to hate him, but she was hopelessly in love with him and did not know how she would react to his presence. She joined the others and the men were glad to see her. Ron appreciated how lovely she was, but there was no romantic connection. Ron felt like a brother to her. He and Gabrielle had broken up a few months ago and it looked like something was going to rekindle with him and Lavender. Harry hugged Hermione and they talked. He told her how miserable Draco had been and he wanted to know how Hermione felt. Hermione had tears in her eyes and she told Harry that she was so in love with him, but she could not take the senseless accusations. Harry said he thought that maybe Draco was seeing the error of his ways and was starting to believe that Hermione was faithful. He saw the way Draco was looking at her and it was actually heartbreaking. Who would have thought that he would ever feel bad that Draco Malfoy was heartbroken? Everyone decided that they had enough of Egg and headed home. Ginny went home with Harry for a quick shag and the others went to an all-night eatery for breakfast. Hermione enjoyed the company, but could not help feeling the heaviness in her heart for she missed Draco so much.

**Draco's POV:**

He arrived back at his home and shed his clothes for a pair of pajama bottoms. He stood by his bedroom window and looked at the full moon and wondered what Hermione was doing. The light of the moon illuminated his abs and he had no idea of how luscious he looked. He sighed and settled into bed. It was going to be a long night. The next evening was Harry and Ginny's engagement party and he did not know how he was going to get through it if Hermione continued to ignore him.

**Hermione's POV:**

Ugh, she hated feeling so confused. The ladies returned and shed their clothes and prepared to sleep into the day. Ginny looked like the cat who ate the canary, they all rolled their eyes and laughed at her. After all this time, she and Harry still could not keep their hands off of each other. Hermione loved that her friends were still so enamored of each other after all this time. They all needed their rest, there was the engagement party that evening. Hermione knew that Draco was going to be there. She knew that something was going to have to be resolved, she could not go on feeling like this. Ever the sensible one, she decided to rest as best she could and deal with whatever was thrown her way.

The ladies started stirring in the late afternoon and started to prepare for the engagement party. This was a formal affair at a very ritzy and romantic restaurant with a small dance floor. There was usually a band playing soft music. This was where Harry proposed to Ginny. Hermione decided to wear the "Indecent Proposal" black dress. She put her hair up in a loose chignon and let a few ringlets frame her face. When she came out, the ladies let out a wolf whistle and agreed that she wanted to make Draco lose his mind when he would see her. Hermione blushed and was modest about the way she looked. Lavender immediately recognized the dress as the one Demi Moore wore in the movie. She said she absolutely loved the movie. The ladies good-naturedly teased Lavender about willing to believe that she would sleep with someone for a million pounds. Lavender laughed it off and said she would definitely consider it if the bloke was hot. They all looked great and headed out the door to the restaurant.

**Draco's POV:**

He was a ball of nerves as he prepared for the engagement party. It frustrated him a great deal; he had always been in control. He dressed in a tailored Brooks Brothers suit he picked up while in the States. It was navy with small, barely there pinstripes. He had a crisp white shirt with a crimson tie to complete the ensemble. He could have been on the cover of GQ magazine. He took one final glimpse of himself in the mirror and left for the party.

**Hermione's POV:**

When the ladies arrived, most of the guests were there. Hermione was relieved to be seated by Bill and Fleur Weasley. She saw Draco and inhaled sharply when she saw how handsome he looked. Her stomach was in knots, but she managed to have a pleasant conversation with her dinner partners. Bill and Fleur could not get over how much she had changed. Fleur wanted to know all about the States, so she and Hermione were very engrossed in conversation. Despite this, Hermione could feel Draco's eyes boring into her.

**Draco's POV:**

Wow. Oh, Merlin. The way she looked in that dress. Just when he thought she could not be even more beautiful, she proved him wrong. He wanted to run up to her, drag her outside to an empty alley and shag her senselessly. He ended up being seated next to Ginny's father Arthur and her great aunt, Thelma. Draco graciously listened to Thelma's stories of her days at Hogwarts, but could not keep his eyes off of Hermione. He was going to have to fix this, he had to have her back, any way he could. The evening went on and as the guests finished their dinner, a few couples took to the dance floor. He noticed Hermione was alone, as Bill and Fleur got up to dance. He figured this was his opportunity.

**Hermione's POV:**

Her heart seemed to skip a few beats when she saw he was coming towards her. He took a seat next to her and said, "Please don't make me go away. I am so sorry for everything, I am a stupid prat! Can you forgive me? How can I make it up to you?" Hermione had tears in her eyes and she hugged him and said, "You are forgiven. I missed you so much." He pulled her closer to him and pressed his face into her neck. She absolutely melted feeling him again. He came back up and gave her a gentle kiss. The kiss deepened and they had to stop when they realized they were in a public place. Draco said, "Dance with me." She nodded and they headed to the dance floor.

When they arrived at the dance floor, the female singer of the band started singing "No Ordinary Love" by Sade. The woman's voice was amazingly similar to the actual singer of the song. Draco pulled her close and they stared into each other's eyes. This song so related to their relationship. Ginny nudged Harry and smiled. She said, "Looks like a certain couple patched up their differences." Harry was glad to see two people he truly cared about being so in love. Other patrons of the restaurant noticed the stunning couple and commented on how they looked at each as if they were the only couple on the dance floor. The song ended, yet they stayed on the floor still holding on to each other. Hermione gave a small laugh and said, "I think the song is finished." Draco smiled and said, "So it has. What do you want to do now?  
>Hermione said, "Well, I have never seen your house." Draco kissed her and said, "That can be arranged." They said goodbye to everyone and Draco almost ran out of the restaurant with her. Her friends were glad that they were finally together again and hoped this time it was for good.<p>

Draco held her close and they apparated to his home. Hermione took a quick glance around and immediately felt comfortable in his house. He hugged her close and said, "You cannot imagine how happy I am. I missed you." She hugged him back and replied, "I love you, please let's not let anything petty come between us." He took her hand and led her to his bedroom. They sat on his bed and kissed. Slowly, she ended up beneath him. He said, "As much as I love you in that dress, I will love you even more without it!" He unzipped it and pulled it over her head. He moaned when he saw her in her undergarments which were bare scraps of black material. He tenderly removed them and sat back to admire her perfect body. She sat up and started taking off his clothes. They continued kissing. He moved down to her neck and planted small kisses. She moaned and said his name. She so missed the feel of his lips and hands. He made it to her breasts and suckled each one gently. She started kissing him and moved down his chest. He pulled her back up and gently pushed her down onto the bed. He moved on top of her. How he loved the feel of her bare breasts against his chest. They kissed more and he sucked on her bottom lip. He was rock hard and could not wait any longer. He positioned himself at her opening and slowly entered her. Hermione groaned in ecstasy, finally they were together again. They moved slowly and Draco had to stop a few times, he was ready to explode. They continued kissing and Draco's started thrusting faster. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her hips up. Draco came with such force, she felt his seed shoot up in her. He rolled over and pulled her on top of him. He pushed her hair out of her face and said, "I love you." She told him that she loved him too. She performed a Scourgify charm to clean themselves up and snuggled against him. It wasn't long before Draco was aroused again and they made love. This happened a few more times until the morning.

"**Reunited and it feels so gooooood!" Well, now that is resolved, will Hermione decide to stay in London or the States? Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything related to Harry Potter nor do I profit from this. It is all for fun and a little Dramione for everyone to enjoy. Thank you again for reading and reviewing! **

He woke up the next morning with Hermione wrapped in his arms. She slept peacefully with a small smile on her face. He pulled her closer and she stirred. She turned and faced him, she was awake.

"Is it already morning?" she asked. He nodded and kissed her.

He sat up and rested on one elbow and said, "So, who was that guy you were dancing with at the nightclub, should I be worried?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I knew you would not be able to let that one rest. His name is Lex Simmons and he has an engineering firm here in London. He is good friends with my uncle and I had met him before."

"That was a pretty intense conversation you were having at the bar."

She laughed when she answered, "You would not believe what Lex and I were discussing, and I can assure you it was work related. We figured out a problem he was having with a drilling rig, he had plugged in the wrong depth on one of the equations. Besides, you have nothing to worry about, he is gay."

He was amused and relieved, so he said, "Okay, I feel better now that he is not competing with me for your affections. Only you would be solving equations while sitting at a bar!"

"He offered me a job."

This really woke him up. He asked, "Would this be something you are considering?"

She closed her eyes and said, "Maybe, I don't know. Coming back made me realize how much I miss home, but I built a life in Dallas. I cannot just up and leave it. I thought my life was all planned out, but seeing you again changed all that."

He kissed her and said, "What can I do to convince you to stay?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Keep on doing this and I am yours forever!" Their kiss became deeper and his lips moved to her neck and then he nibbled on her ear.

He came back up and looked into her eyes, "I love you. I will respect whatever decision you make. We can make this work."

She caressed his face and said, "I love you too. I want this to work too, but I have plenty of things to consider. The position Lex offered me is huge, I am sure my uncle would be impressed. He would not want to see me leave his firm, but I think he and Aunt Bunny always figured I was going to come back."

They held each other a while longer and Hermione decided she better check in with Ginny. She went into the living room and retrieved her cell phone from her handbag. She tried reaching Ginny, but it went to voicemail, so she left a message. A few minutes later, the phone rang and it was Ginny. When Hermione answered, Ginny shouted, "You shameful hussy, what have you been doing all night, bad girl!"

Hermione laughed and replied, "Probably the same thing as you and Harry! Oh, Ginny. Last night was amazing. I love Draco so much!"

Ginny told her, "It was obvious at the restaurant last night as to how you two feel about each other. Honestly, 'Mione, it was as if you and Draco were the only people in the room when you were together."

"Gin, I hope you don't mind that I spent the night with Draco. I will be leaving in two more days and this was supposed to be "girl time".

"Don't feel guilty! Harry spent the night with me; Luna took off with Neville, Pavarti with Seamus, and of course, Lavender and Ron! Maybe Lav and Ron can make a go of it this time. Look, just relax and enjoy your time with Draco. We'll get together later. Harry is still in bed and whoa! He just grabbed my arse and is pulling me back to the bed! Time to go, I suggest you go get your freak on too!"

Hermione laughed and ended the call. She was replacing it in her handbag, when Draco wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back and snuggled into his chest. "Mmm, I could stay like this forever. I feel so safe in your arms."

"You feel so good in my arms. I will keep you safe. Hermione, I want to ask you something."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Ask away."

"How about we have a shower and we will talk about it over lunch?"

She laughed and said, "Okay, sounds good to me. Oh, but Draco, I have no clothes here other than the ones from last night. Plus, you tore up my underwear!"

"'Mione, last I checked, you are a witch, correct?"

She slapped her forehead and said, "Wow, I so rarely use magic in the muggle world, I forget that I can transfer clothes from my luggage at Ginny's to here!"

"Just think of all the magic you could utilize once you moved back home," he stated with a serious face, and then a grin started to form.

"Oh you, you will say anything to get me to move back!" she gleefully shouted as she smacked him away from her.

They proceeded to take a long, ecstasy filled shower. They could not get enough of each other. His glassed-in shower took up about half of his bathroom and was very state-of-the art. It was a multi-headed shower system and the water hit at all the right angles. Hermione stood still and let the jets of water hit her. She was still a little sore from the night before. Draco got in with her and started to lather her up. He really was magnificent to behold. He was over 6 ft. tall and very fit, probably from all of the Quidditch he still played. He took his time with soaping her breasts while she leaned back into him and enjoyed how good it felt to have his hands on her. She rinsed off and applied body bath to her hands and proceeded to wash him. She lingered on his erect penis and smiled. He backed her into the wall of the shower. She felt water from one of the jets hitting her at the small of the back and it was creating a pleasant sensation. He bent his head and began kissing her with great intensity. It was as if he were afraid that she was going to disappear. He pulled up her legs and wrapped them around his waist. While looking deep into her eyes, he entered her with one smooth thrust. She bit into his shoulder and moaned. He told her to make as much noise as she wanted, no one would hear. She let out a loud groan and her fingernails grazed his back. This turned him on and he pumped faster. He was still looking right at her and asked if she was ready. He shut his eyes and shouted, "Oh yeah, Fucccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkk!" He came fast and hard, again she felt his cum shoot up and hit her walls. He let go of her legs and she stood up, but was still shaky after being so thoroughly shagged. He kissed her and said it was incredible. They finished up in the shower and prepared to go out for lunch.

They had lunch at The Terrace Bar in Harrods. Hermione wanted to purchase lingerie for Ginny at Agent Provocateur. The ladies were planning to have a surprise lingerie party for her before Hermione left to go back to the States. When they stepped into the shop, Draco looked around and imagined how Hermione would look in all of the knickers and bras on display. He recognized the pair he ruined the night before and decided to replace it while Hermione shopped for Ginny's gift. He added a few more items and he paid a few thousand pounds, but it was going to worth it seeing his love wearing what he chose. Hermione finally chose a very racy negligee for Ginny and had it gift-wrapped. When she was done, Draco was waiting for her and she was surprised that he had a bag.

"Were you in the market for lingerie, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.

"Why yes, Ms. Granger, I seemed to have ruined someone's knickers last night and I decided to get replacements."

She blushed and said, "Let me see your purchases."

He playfully slapped her hand away and told her, "Where are your manners young lady? Perhaps you would like a spanking later this evening?"

She laughed and said, "Ooh, sounds fun, you kinky devil!"

He grinned and replied, "I am hoping you model all this for me tonight." She shook her head and they walked out of the store. It was still the early afternoon, so they decided to take a walk in Kensington Park. It was cold and windy, but they wanted to walk off their lunch and the park was really gorgeous. Despite the chill in the air, there were children playing. She and Draco smiled and watched them.

"Do you ever think about having a family?" he asked.

"Sure, I really enjoy children. I would want more than one, since I am an only child; it was a little lonely growing up. How about you?" she replied.

"I think about it too. I feel the same way; I would like at least 3 children. I was an only child too and always pestered my parents for a brother or sister."

She nodded in agreement and they walked a little more. She looked at him and said, "Didn't you have something to ask me at lunch?"

"I did, but it slipped my mind as to what it was. You are very distracting, beautiful!" He stopped, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He stepped back and they looked at each other lovingly. He took her hand and they made their way back to his home. He still had the engagement ring and wanted to ask her if she would have him forever, but he felt it still was not the right moment. He knew he would have to make a move before she headed back to the States.

**I hope you enjoyed this. I am probably going to be wrapping this one up. I have an idea for another one with a very different approach and I do not want to start it before completing this story. Thank you again for reading and the reviews. Appreciate it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer:** ** I do not own anything related to Harry Potter nor do I profit from this. Thank you Ms. J.K. Rowling for providing us with these wonderful characters! I only wanted to see Draco and Hermione together. Enjoy, thank you again for the reviews and alerts, appreciate it! **

The rest of Hermione's days in London went by quickly. She and Draco spent as much time together as possible, but she also wanted to spend time with Ginny and their friends. It was a good balance. She felt that Draco was more relaxed and not thinking every man she spoke to wanted to jump her bones. She was afraid that she would have trust issues with Draco; he was just so damn hot! She had nothing to worry about. On more than one occasion while they were out, women shamelessly flirted with him, but he paid them no mine. He only focused on her. It was hilarious to see a beautiful woman throw her a look as if to say, "What have you got that I don't?" She only smiled and laughed inside. Sometimes it was still a little surreal to realize she and Draco were actually together.

Hermione left London on a Sunday morning, after a tearful goodbye with Ginny and the other ladies. She promised she would be back in February to be fitted for her bridesmaid dress. Ginny and the others told her they were counting the days to when she would return. Draco drove her to the airport. He was actually quite adept at "muggle driving." They held hands during the drive there and sometimes he would reach over and kiss her. They arrived at the airport and she checked in.

"Well, this is it until February." she said.

"Hmm, maybe I might pop in a few Friday nights if the Auror's office isn't too hectic," he answered.

She put her arms around his neck and said, "That would be fantastic."

He pulled her closer and they kissed for a long time. The other travelers passed by and were touched by the sight of the two young lovers. She looked at the timetables and gave a little shriek. "I better go, my plane will soon be leaving!"

He laughed and said, "Okay, but call me as soon as you get there. I want to make sure my love arrived safely."

"I will, darling. I love you and I promise I will have an answer as to what I plan to do about Dallas."

"I know you will make the right decision. I love you more and Merlin willing it probably won't be that long before I see you again."

Draco watched her run down the terminal to her gate. As he headed back to his vehicle, he could still smell her sweet scent on his clothing. He thought about the engagement ring he had for her. He wants so much to propose to her; but she is so conflicted with what her future plans will be. He does not want to pressure her.

Hermione settled into her seat and watched as London disappeared as the plane sped off for the United States. She sighed and wiped a few tears away. She could still smell Draco and imagined her hands running through his soft hair. February was going to seem like an eternity. She grabbed her bag and took out a novel she had been trying to finish, but it was to no avail. All she could do was think about Draco and what she was going to do about her career and life.

She was exhausted when she finally made it back to Dallas, but she still managed to unpack and get everything in order. Work started bright and early, but she enjoyed the quick pace. Staying busy kept her mind off of deciding what she wanted to do. A huge part of her wanted to hop a plane and fly straight back to Draco, but she still felt loyalty to her Aunt Bunny and Uncle Jake. They were there for her at a crucial time in her life and helped her get through it. These thoughts were running through her head when there was a knock on her office door.

"Come in." she said. It was her Uncle Jake. He probably wanted to know how her trip was.

"Hey darling, good to have you back. Did you have a good time? Bunny was happy that you gals decided on dresses for the wedding. She also said that you and your young man patched things up. That was good to hear. We don't like to see you unhappy, kiddo."

She loved that Jake spoke to her as if she was his little girl. It was endearing to know that he and Bunny cared for and loved her so much.

"Yes, it was wonderful that we were able to find our dresses at one store! And, yes it was quite something to make up with Draco. We were able to see quite a bit of each other."

"You know I am one not to beat around the bush. Lex Simmons told he spoke to you in London. He also mentioned that he offered you a position with his firm."

"He did and I told him it was definitely something I would jump on if I was moving back to London permanently, but I said I was unsure of my future plans."

"Well, that is what I wanted to discuss with you. Bunny and I want you to know that we will support any decision that you make. We love having you here and your work is fantastic, but we know that your parents and friends are in London. I can tell that you are feeling guilty if you would leave Dallas, please don't! Your happiness comes first and darling, I saw the way you and Draco were looking at each other. Love like that does not come around often, you two reminded Bunny and me when we first met. I still can't keep my hands off of her!" he chuckled.

"Oh, Uncle Jake, I have been agonizing over this. You have made my life so much easier. I am so relieved. Are you sure my leaving will not leave you in a bind?"

"No, sweetheart it will not. I just have to call up Texas Tech and they will send me a list of their brightest engineers and I will go from there. Bunny and I are going to miss you, but we are okay knowing that you are happy."

Within the next two weeks, Hermione started making arrangements to move back to London permanently. Lex Simmons was in Dallas for a business conference and he met with her to finalize everything for her position. She was starting at his firm in February. The Dallas Cowboys did not make it to the playoffs, so her cheerleading stint had ended. It was fun while it lasted and she made good friends. She could not get over how everything just seemed to fall into place. She was even able to book a late flight to London a few days before Christmas. She was going to surprise her parents and Draco.

Draco wondered if it was the holidays or a full moon that was driving up the criminal activity. He, Harry, and the other Aurors were putting in so much overtime. He spoke to Hermione at least once a day when he had a free minute, but was never able to apparate to Dallas. He missed and needed her so much. He was actually looking forward to a few days off for the holidays. Maybe he would be able to get to Dallas at that time. He was a little worried because she seemed vague on how her decision was going to move back home or not. He decided to put it out of his mind and let the chips fall where they may.

Hermione was so excited to be on the plane heading back home again. She had almost everything packed in her condo. She planned on being back in London permanently by the beginning of January. She knew her parents would be thrilled to have her move back until she found a place of her own. It was all so exhilarating. She enjoyed her life in Dallas, but this time she felt like she was really where she was supposed to be. Back home and in Draco's arms.

She could never keep anything from Ginny, so Ginny was the only one who knew she was coming back for a visit. Ginny met her at the airport and drove them back to her home with Harry. When they walked in, Harry was in the kitchen. Hermione snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. He said, "Ginny, quit messing with me before I give you a good shag!"

Hermione giggled and said, "Ooh, you get straight to the point!"

He whipped around and grabbed her in a bear hug. "When did you get back, I thought you were not going to come back until February?"

She looked at Ginny and Harry, "Well, you are the first to know. I am moving back to London, permanently."

Ginny and Harry hugged her and said, "That is the best news ever! We are so glad you are going to come back. It wasn't the same without you."

"Have you told Draco yet?" asked Ginny.

"No, I was planning on surprising him." Hermione answered.

"You will surprise him alright. He is going to be ecstatic!" said Ginny.

Hermione beamed and said, "Is it okay I bunk with you two lovebirds tonight? I called my parents, but then I remembered my mother telling me they were having dinner with friends tonight. I will drop in on them tomorrow and let them know I am coming back."

"Like you even have to ask, you are welcome anytime 'Mione!" exclaimed Ginny and Harry.

"Thank you so much, I am so grateful to have such good friends. I guess I will prepare to surprise Draco. I hope he doesn't go into shock," she laughed.

"He said something about having dinner with his mother tonight. They were going to celebrate Christmas early. Narcissa has joined a widowed witches group and the ladies are going to the Bahamas for the holidays," said Harry.

"I should not disturb them!" said Hermione.

"'Mione, I don't think he will mind. You are all he talks about. He has been bending my ear asking what I thought you were going to do," replied Harry.

Hermione decided she would go to him that evening. The weather was bitterly cold and snow was predicted. She dressed warmly in a thick pink mohair sweater, skinny jeans, and Uggs boots. She apparated to his front door and rang the doorbell.

Draco and Narcissa were having a quiet and pleasant dinner. They exchanged gifts. Narcissa was touched by the delicate moonstone pendant Draco gave her. She had given him season tickets for his favorite Quidditch team. They were discussing Narcissa's upcoming trip, when the doorbell chimed. Draco wondered who could be at his door at this time. He excused himself and went to answer the door. He was in for a pleasant surprise.

Hermione stomped her feet and jogged in place in an attempt to stay warm. She had forgotten how brutal winter could be in this part of the world. She heard footsteps approaching the door and her heart was beating fast. The door opened and Draco stared at her as if he could not believe she was really there.

She smiled and said, "Surprise! Once you are over your shock, could I please come in? I feel like an icicle!"

**Surprise indeed! How is Draco going to react? Hopefully I will wrap this Dramione up over the weekend. I like this story, but I think it has gone as far as it can go. Thank you all for your patience.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything Harry Potter; I only want to see Draco and Hermione together!**

Once Draco got over the shock of seeing Hermione at his door, he let her in. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He smiled down at her and said, "I do believe this is the best Christmas present ever!"

She smiled back and said, "I wanted to surprise you. I have so much to tell you." As she said this, Narcissa stepped into the foyer and was smiling.

"Mother, look who has decided to join us," said Draco.

Hermione was nervous to see her, but was immediately relieved when she pulled her away from Draco and gave her a hug. "I am so glad to finally meet you again under much better circumstances. You have made Draco very happy."

Hermione apologized for disturbing their dinner, but Narcissa and Draco assured her that they were glad that she was there to join them. Narcissa was thrilled for Draco. She worried about him over the past few years, wondering if he would ever settle down. Her son was a changed man with Hermione Granger, and for this she was grateful.

They made their way to the dining room and Draco prepared a plate for Hermione. They were seated, except for Draco, who excused himself for a few minutes. When he left the room, Narcissa took this opportunity to speak to Hermione.

"Draco is my only son and I want him to be happy."

Hermione nodded and said, "I understand that, Mrs. Malfoy. I am sure our relationship was a total shock to you given our past at Hogwarts!"

Narcissa laughed and said, "Please call me Narcissa, my dear. You never know who you will fall in love with. Lucius was so demented in his beliefs about purebloods and muggle-borns. Draco worshipped his father growing up and wanted so much to please him. I am so relieved that Draco has managed to overcome this and become the man he is today. He is nothing like Lucius. You have made such a difference in his life."

Draco came back into the dining room and had a gift. He said, "I think this would be a good time to do this since the two women who mean the most to me in the world are here." He handed Hermione the small box. She felt her stomach leap; she had a feeling that she knew what was inside that box.

She carefully undid the wrapping and inside was a platinum engagement ring. There was a one-carat Princess diamond in the center with tiny rubies on one side and emeralds on the other. It was quite simply the most exquisite piece of jewelry she had ever seen.

She and Narcissa gasped and they both had tears in their eyes. Draco got down on one knee and took both of Hermione's hands in his. "Will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me? I don't care if I have to apparate back and forth to Dallas, I will do anything to be with you!"

Hermione, through her tears, replied, "Yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you! You will not have to apparate to Dallas, I am moving back! That is why I am here; I wanted to tell you about my decision!"

He placed the ring on her finger and of course it fit perfectly. Narcissa congratulated them and was elated to be a part of this joyous event. She had not been sure what direction her life and Draco's was going to take after the war ended and Lucius died. Thank Merlin everything seemed to be working out like it should.

Narcissa decided that she would return home and let the happy couple enjoy their evening. Amid Draco and Hermione's protests that she should stay longer, she shushed them and said she still had to pack for her trip. She was thrilled that she would have such wonderful news to share with her friends. It made her wistful when the other witches spoke of their grandchildren; now she would hopefully have stories to share in a few years!

"Welcome to our family, Hermione!" Narcissa said as she enveloped Hermione in a warm hug.

Hermione felt the warmth from a woman she had always considered cold and unfeeling. She hugged Narcissa back and thanked her. This was going to be the beginning of something good.

Narcissa hugged Draco and whispered to him, "You did the right thing. I am so happy for you and your bride-to-be my boy! I truly believe Hermione is your destiny."

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and they watched as Narcissa apparted back to her home. Hermione turned to Draco and smiled. "Wow, I did not envision an evening like this!"

He beamed down at her and said, "How does it feel that you are going to be Mrs. Malfoy?"

She giggled and said, "It feels pretty damn good actually! It will feel even better once I get into your bed!" She broke away from him and ran to his bedroom.

He gasped and said, "You cheeky little devil! Just wait until I catch you." He took off after her.

She slammed the door shut and hid in his closet. Draco walked in and said, "'Mione, when I get my hands on you, it will not be good." He was laughing as he said this. He looked underneath the bed, but she was not there. He rolled his eyes and thought to himself, "The closet, of course."

She started to giggle again as he flung open the door of his closet. He picked her up and threw her on the bed. He looked at her as she was laying there and thought how sexy she was as she laughed. He got onto the bed with her and kissed her. He said, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh, I can think of lots of things, Mr. Malfoy."

"'Mione, would you strip for me?"

She sat up and looked at him, "What?"

"Don't be shocked, I have been thinking about it since I saw you in the cheerleading outfit. Come on love, it will be fun."

"Okay, sure why not. Don't laugh; I have never done this before!"

"I am sure I will do lots of things to you tonight, but laughing will definitely not be my reaction to your striptease."

"I think I am going to need music. What would be a good song?"

"How about the one you danced to with that Iglesias' bloke?"

"The one that pissed you off?"

"Well, I was a little mad because you were so damn hot when you were dancing on that field. I wanted to be grinding on you, not that git!"

"If that is what Mr. Malfoy wants, that is what he will get." She was able to find the song, "I Like It" by Enrique Iglesias and proceeded to do the routine while stripping away!

Draco rested on the bed with his fingers laced behind his head. He could not believe she was going to actually strip. How often he would fantasize about this and here she was. Her top was off and she was totally into the routine. It was almost as if she had forgotten he was watching, but then her bra flew in his face and she gave him a "come hither" look. He grinned and put her bra aside. Her breasts truly were magnificent. They were perfect as far as he was concerned. She had kicked off her boots and was slowly unzipping her jeans while gyrating. He watched her in fascination as his pants tightened from his excitement. She was down to her thong, which left little to the imagination. Draco could not take it anymore and pulled her onto the bed with him.

"That was the most erotic thing I have ever experienced! You make me so hot, I want you so badly!"

"I want you so badly too Draco. I missed you so much."

Hermione started to unbutton his shirt and he quickly shrugged out of it. She undid his belt and pants, quickly pulled them off, and threw the pants on the floor. He was clad in his boxers and she straddled him. She rubbed his erection through the silky material and he groaned. She smiled demurely and pulled down his boxers. The boxers joined the pants on the floor. She took him into her mouth and ran her tongue over the head of his penis. He was beside himself with excitement. He made her stop for he was about to come. He pulled her up to him and they began kissing again. He pulled off her thong and his fingers found her center. He rubbed her and put two fingers inside of her. She was so tight and wet. He did not know how much longer he was going to be able to restrain himself. He noticed her breathing starting to become more rapid and he rubbed faster. She came against his hand and looked at him as the orgasm took over. He loved pleasing her. Draco could not take it anymore and he flipped her over. He moved over her and placed himself at her opening. The music was still playing and "No Ordinary Love" by Sade started. He looked right at her and entered her. He began making soft thrusts and they seemed to move in rhythm to the song. She wrapped her legs around his back and threw her hips up. This proved to be too much for him and he started thrusting faster. When he arrived at his climax, it was the most incredible feeling he ever had. Only Hermione could make him feel this way. He moved off of her and fell back onto the pillows. She rested her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. She looked up and smiled at him and they professed their love for each other.

They drifted off to sleep. Hermione had a big day tomorrow. She had great news to share with her family and friends.

**I am still enjoying writing this story. I think two more chapters will do the trick. I will try to complete it tonight when it has settled down at my home. Thank you again for the great reviews and for reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, just my interpretation of what could have happened, LOL! This is the end, I am in school at the moment and it is getting a little hectic. Thank you again for all the reads and reviews. I have ideas for more Dramiones and cannot wait to get started on them. Sorry if this seemed a little rushed! I just felt it had run its course. By the way, did any of you see Tom Felton in Fault magazine? Wow!**

Draco and Hermione woke up the next morning and saw that snow covered everything outside. White Christmas, indeed! Hermione had a busy day ahead of her. It hit her that morning that she was engaged and she was going to have plenty to discuss with her parents. They were aware that she was seeing someone, but they did not know how serious the relationship was. Hermione wondered how shocked they were going to be to find out that she was moving back home and engaged to Draco Malfoy.

Draco wanted to accompany her to her parents' home, but she assured him that it would be better if she went alone. He knew that Mr. and Mrs. Granger did not have a very good opinion of him given how nasty he was to Hermione at Hogwarts. He was going to have to prove himself to them by showing how much he loved and cared for Hermione.

As Hermione dressed, she told Draco what she planned to do that day. She was going to tell her parents about the engagement and let them know that she was going to be staying with them until she could find a place of her own. Draco was in the middle of getting dressed too, when he stopped and asked, "What do you mean a place of your own?"

"Well, I was thinking of getting a flat in London, something close to Lex's firm."

"You will do nothing of the sort, you have a home here. You are going to be my wife and this will be our home until we outgrow it."

She hugged him and said, "Oh Draco, I am so happy everything is working out. I think my parents will be the only obstacle, but they will come around. I am beyond happy to know that I will spend the rest of my life."

"I love you Hermione, it is as simple as that. I cannot wait to start a family with you. I think 10 would be nice."

She looked at him in horror. "You want 10 children?"

He nuzzled her neck and said, "Gotcha, but at least 2 children would be nice."

She laughed and replied, "That sounds much better."

Hermione left a few minutes later to visit her parents. He was a little apprehensive about what Mr. and Mrs. Granger's reaction was going to be, but he had faith in Hermione to smooth things over.

She borrowed Draco's car, an Audi A8, very sleek. While on the way to see her parents, she thought about what she was going to say to them. She wondered how they were going to take the news of her engagement. She was a grown woman, but to she was still their "little girl". She arrived home and her parents ran out to greet her.

"We thought it was you! How are you?" exclaimed her parents.

"I am great. It is so good to see you, I missed you so much!" she said as she hugged her mother and father.

They stepped inside their cozy and warm home. Mrs. Granger served hot chocolate to warm them up. They went into the living room and made themselves comfortable. Hermione took a deep breath and was about to begin telling them her news, when her father spoke.

He was looking out of the front window and asked, "Did you get a new car or did you borrow it? That is one nice vehicle."

"I borrowed it from a very good friend, Dad. Actually, I borrowed it from my fiancé." said Hermione.

Her parents almost dropped their mugs of hot chocolate and both said "What?" at the same time.

"Bunny did tell me that you were seeing quite a bit of a young man, but we had no idea it was this serious!" said her mother.

"Please sit down and let me explain. First, I am moving back to London. Permanently. Second, I am engaged and the young man is Draco Malfoy." answered Hermione.

There was a moment of silence, than her father cleared his throat and spoke. "Is this the same Draco Malfoy who was so hateful to you and your friends at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Daddy. We are talking about the same Draco. You have to understand. When I saw him again, I thought he was going to be the same rotten person, but he has changed so much. I love him and we are to be married. He is part of the reason I am moving back home."

Her mother embraced her and said, "All that matters is that you are happy 'Mione. We are ecstatic that you are coming back home for good. Congratulations are in order! Let me get a look at that ring. My, Mr. Malfoy does have good taste. Your ring is divine!"

Her father put his arms around both of them. "Your mother is right that your happiness is all that matters. It will be good to have you home again. If you have put the past behind you and love Draco Malfoy, that is good enough for me. We love you 'Mione."

Hermione silently let out a sigh of relief. She was so glad that her parents took the news of her engagement so well. Everything was falling into place.

**EPILOGUE**

**3 Years Later**

It was a gorgeous day in May. The weather was fair and sunny, no clouds in sight. Harry and Ginny were celebrating the 1st birthday of their son, Albus. It was quite the affair, all of their family and friends were there. Albus was the most adorable baby. He was the spitting image of Harry. Albus' grandmother, Molly Weasley, placed a small triple layer chocolate cake in front of him. He immediately grabbed the whole cake and pushed it to his face. There were many flashes as everyone captured that moment on cameras. Ginny and Harry looked on happily. They were still very much in love and their bond was only stronger with the arrival of Albus.

Hermione and Draco were at the party too. She smiled and clapped as Albus enjoyed his cake. She thought about how much her life had changed in the last few years. Harry and Ginny were married three years ago and she and Draco followed suit a few months later. Her job with Lex Simmons was a dream come true. The very best thing though, was Draco. How far had they come! It took her parents time to get used to the idea of her marrying him, but they grew to accept and love him. As these thoughts were going through her mind, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She turned and smiled at her husband.

"Great party, isn't it?"

"It is. Albus looks like he is having fun." Draco said.

They stood quietly and Hermione basked in the comfort of Draco's embrace. He nuzzled her neck and said, "Why don't we head home and see if we can make a little Albus of our own?"

Hermione laughed and replied, "Is that all you think about Mr. Malfoy?"

"Only with you, Mrs. Malfoy."

They told everyone goodbye and headed home. Hermione patted her flat stomach and smiled. There were going to be changes in the next 8 months. She could not wait to tell Draco. He was going to be the best father ever. Her life was complete.


End file.
